The Claiming of Jacob Black
by It's a Jacob Thing
Summary: After losing her first love, Bella decides she is better off alone. After spending the summer with Jacob Black she isn't so sure any more. Can he make her see that love of the heart is not contained within just one person? AH AU M for adult/lemon/languag
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** I own nothing Twilight, only the plot in which I place the characters in…sorry Jake, I tried, really I did…*sigh*…

AH, AU…no supernatural, so no vampires or shapeshifters or imprinting (so not cool SM!), rated M for sexual/adult situations and language, 18 and over highly recommended…you have been warned! Story is told mainly in BPOV; however if POVs change, it will be noted.

**The Claiming of Jacob Black**

**Ch. 1**

_**Mid-June**_

The dust was thick, stirred up by the truck and horse trailer bouncing lazily down the road coating the windshield in a fine layer of silt. Cool air filtered in from the open window mixing with the dust and made me shiver. I was looking forward to helping Carlisle and Esme on their ranch; I hadn't seen them since last year and I was grateful to be able to come work on the farm this summer helping to stacking hay and general farm labor; whatever they had for me to do I was happy to do it. It was just what I needed to keep my mind off my own boring life. Oh sure I had friends, plenty of them in fact, but most of them were married and couldn't remember what it was like to be single and those few that were still single, well, let's just say that they found much solace in the bottle these days. Drinking games, going to the bars, parties every weekend, any excuse to have a drink and mingle with random members of the opposite sex hoping to get lucky, that maybe he or she would be "the one"…yea no, not my cup of tea. But I was ok being alone.

I stopped the truck at the gate and got out to open it. I never did like this gate; it was one of those old strung wire gates that required muscle to not only open, but to close as well. I had always been teased about it until I finally figured out how to use the cheat bar hung on a wire attached to the main post. But I noticed when I reached for the chain that it was no longer the same wire gate it had been for nearly a century; they had finally succumbed to convenience and replaced it with a swinging metal gate. I opened it, drove the truck through and got back out to close it again.

I noticed as I drove slowly that the two lower barns had huge stacks of hay arranged neatly around them. We would only work a few hours a day putting up the hay due to the oppressive heat that accompanied the summer. The rest of the time would be doing other harvesting and planting of next year's crops, branding and castrating cows and driving them out to summer pastures, helping the neighbors with their farm work and maybe even a little relaxing. I sighed; it was going to be a long summer. Good, I needed to work off some energy and get refocused.

As I pulled up to the house there was a truck parked next to the shop I didn't recognize but didn't think much of it beyond the fact it was a newer black Dodge Ram. Esme and Carlisle often had visitors and seeing as this was haying season, I figured the rig belonged to one of Carlisle's brothers or neighbors and that I would have to sit and endure listening to stories of the things they did in their youth, or talk about some new piece of farm equipment that just came out on the market and how it would be better or worse than what was already in use. It was indeed going to be a long summer. I smiled at the thought.

I got out of the truck and walked back to the trailer, untying DC before opening the back door. I loved DC. He was my best friend, my buddy, my confidant. He was always there for me, never whined (whinny maybe, but never whined) if I came home late from work, didn't care if I served his food on the ground, was never offended if I didn't take a shower before visiting, and he loved me unconditionally. I had always said I wanted a tall blond haired blue-eyed cowboy, and well, DC was it. He was only 12 years old but he was just as mature as I was, sometimes more so. He was 16 hands if not more, and his muscular body a solid shade of cream from his forelock to his tail. His face was dominated by two sky blue eyes that mesmerized and captivated me each and every time I looked at him. So it became a running joke every time I went trail riding with my friends that I was always bringing my "date" on rides. He was perfect to me, always an impeccable gentleman. He would always see me home safely no matter if I was sick, tired and half asleep, wet, too cold to feel my fingers and toes, or if I was too drunk to focus on where I was going. He always followed my directions, never questioning my actions, or admonishing me for cursing.

I had purchased him two years ago from a man who was moving to Alaska and realized it was going to cost him a small fortune to take his horse herd with him. When I learned he was for sale, I was so excited. But buying DC had come with a price. I had to sell my beloved barrel horse in order to buy DC. I couldn't afford two horses, and DC was too good to pass up. He was as broke as they come while still having a mind of his own. He'd been gamed on, trail ridden, packed, been to the ocean, camped, hi-lined, and through SAR and crowd control training with Seattle Washington's Mounted Police Unit as well as participating in numerous parades throughout the surrounding states. He had plenty of get up and go, and occasionally he showed me if I wasn't paying attention to him. He never did anything stupid, just a little jig now and again to let me know he's still got it.

I opened the door and stepped out of the way. DC backed out of the trailer slowly, stopping only when all four feet were on solid ground. He stood and waited for me to close the door. Once the door was closed I took up his rope and lead him to the "guest" corral. It was already prepared for him as Esme knew I was bringing him with me for the summer. I couldn't afford to pay extra board for someone else to look after him so I arranged to bring him with me. I opened the gate and lead him in, closing it behind me and turned to take off his sheet and halter so he could relax after the bumpy trailer ride. He shook his head and snorted, trotted over to the water trough and took a long drink pulling his head up now and then letting the water drip from his lips. He took a huge breath and sighed as if to say thanks, I needed that.

I smiled at him and turned to hang his halter on the hook on the outside of the gate and gathered up his sheet. I passed through the gate and closed it behind me once again heading to the trailer to drop off his sheet. I got back in the truck to move the trailer so it was out of the way yet close enough so I wouldn't have to drag my gear from one end of the huge ranch to the other. I parked the truck closer to the house to unload the things that would see me through the summer.

It was a simple house situated at the end of a three mile long private driveway sitting amongst a few scattered silver pines and oak trees that dotted an otherwise empty expanse of flat land. I loved how secluded their property was, the nearest neighbor was 4 miles away across the canyon, surrounded by wheat and hay fields and acres of cattle pasture, hiding the deep canyons that seperated them. The house was a two story ranch with an attic and a full unfinished basement that Esme partially used as a storage cellar/guest room. It really was too much room for the farmer and his wife, but it had been left to them when Carlisle's parents had finally passed on and they couldn't see living anywhere else.

The house had been built back in 1896, but had burnt down in the late 1980's when a fast moving grass fire destroyed everything in it's path as it raced across the flat wheat fields that surrounded the house. Ranching had always been their life and their livelihood, and the loss of the home was devastating. It had been rebuilt and an attic was added to the design. It already had a vast basement as part of the foundation and they decided to keep it as part of the home for nostalgia. Carlisle was very much into keeping things as simple as possible. When I was teenager the topic of me moving out here and living in the basement was a regular table conversation piece. The basement boasted of a fireplace along one wall with a large sitting area, an open bathroom area that wasn't closed off yet and washer and dry hook-up. It would have been perfect. Although the house had no air conditioning, it didn't need it, the basement was always cool in the summer and stayed at a fairly constant temperature all year long. All it really needed were a few privacy panels and I would have been at home; I mean it was only me that was going to be living there. At least that was the dream back then. Esme and Carlisle had never had children of their own; they really didn't have time to raise a family with just the two of them running the ranch, so I kind of filled that hole in their lives.

The open garage housed the dog kennels and a store of grain for the chickens. Old gardening tools hung from the walls along with newer ones, waiting for the seasons to change and begging to be used. Chickens were running amuck, scratching in the dirt looking for the missed piece of corn or the next juicy bug. Two dogs got up from their slumber and began a cacophony of barking as they raced towards my truck and would have had any city raised person terrified to leave their vehicle. The chickens scattered in their wake and resumed pecking the ground. I felt like I was home again, I truly missed this ranch and its inner workings.

Once the truck was parked out of the way, I grabbed my change of clothes and work boots and headed towards the entry way. The barking had alerted Esme of my arrival and she stood in the doorway of the garage wearing a baggy t-shirt and worn jeans tucked into oversized work boots. She shooed the dogs away, bribed with bones and scraps so I could enter the house unmolested. I took off my shoes, set my boots next to the door and walked inside with my clothes.

"Hey, sweetie, it's so good to see you dear and I am so glad you could come help us this summer. Did you get DC settled? You know there is extra hay in the barn for him if you need it or we can load some extra bales and stack it next to the corral," Esme said leading the way into the kitchen before turning and giving me a warm hug. I didn't realize until then just how much I had missed her. "Do you want anything to eat before we head out to the barn? The guys have already eaten and are headed down to the barn to set up the elevator, I just finished but I can make something for you if you are hungry."

I smiled. She was always so accommodating. "No breakfast for me, I'm good, really. And yes, thank you, I did get DC settled. I know he likes it here away from his barn. I think he likes taking these little vacations with me, you know a change of scenery for him." I took a deep breath and asked the question I really didn't want to ask but knew I should. "So… who do I get the pleasure of working with this year?" I really didn't want to know because I really didn't care, but asked just to be polite; I guess truthfully I didn't want to not know either.

"Do you remember Seth from last summer? Well, he's coming out tomorrow to help; he had some things he had to get done for his ranch and his favorite mare is foaling and he wanted to be there in case she had any problems so he couldn't come out today." Esme asked as she finished the breakfast dishes and dried her hands on a towel.

I nodded as she mentioned the name. Seth was a nice quite shy man, and I had really liked him. Tall and handsome with dark eyes you could get lost in, he was a hard worker and devoted to his friends and family. He was a year older than me and had his own ranch just a few miles from the Cullen ranch, and often came to help out during the harvest seasons when he could. Esme had tried setting me up with him last summer. Seth and I attempted dating, but he just felt so awkward and uncomfortable when he was around me that we decided it wasn't going to work out. We were great when it came to just hanging out or working together, but throw in some romance and he runs for the hills. I don't think he'd had much experience with girls when he was in school or women for that matter now that he was running his own place. But we had managed to remain friendly to each other; I really did like him and was sorry that it couldn't have worked out for us.

"So Jake came out last week. He's been staying in your basement." Esme had an odd look on her face as she told me this, like she was waiting for me to react. I walked to the spare bedroom that had been turned into an office of sorts, though it still had a spare bed in it, so I could change into some clothes to work in. Wait. He'd been staying in _my_ basement? What was that supposed to mean? It wasn't mine really, but instantly I felt like he had invaded my personal private domain without permission. I wasn't sure how I felt about that. And who was this Jake anyway?

"Oh, so do I need to get a place in town then?" I turned to face Esme. I wasn't sure why Jake's staying in the basement really bothered me. It wasn't like I knew who he was or had any say in whether he could stay here or not, I mean it wasn't as if it was my house. Esme stood at the doorway.

"What? No dear, well, we just thought you could stay down there…with him." She rushed on as she saw the look on my face. "There are two beds down there. I mean you are both adults, about the same age too I think. I just didn't think you would want to stay down there alone, besides he's great company and can hold a conversation. But if you are that uncomfortable with those arrangements then we can have Jake stay in the barn in the hay loft." She walked towards me, taking my clothes and set them on the bed. I was stunned.

"No, I mean, it's fine. He doesn't have to sleep outside. I can do that, stay in the hay loft I mean. Unless it rains, or did you and Carlisle finally fix the roof so it doesn't leak?" I really didn't want to sleep outside, but the thought of staying in the basement with a total stranger, a male stranger at that, was a bit unnerving so I made the offer anyway. I liked being alone.

"Look, Bella, I know you have been single and lonely since Eddie left and it's been so long since you dated anyone, so Carlisle and I thought…well we thought you should meet someone who would be good for you. Jake is a really nice man, you should try spending some time with him and get to know each other. He's very much like you, smart, likes animals, strong-willed, stubborn, kind, loving, and… he has a soft spot for pretty girls. You two would be great together; you just need to give it a chance Bella."

I couldn't believe what I just heard. Esme was trying to set me up. Again. Apparently she didn't seem to remember the last disaster she set me up with. I had taken my good pants off and stood there in my underwear with my work jeans in hand just looking at her.

"Esme, the last time you wanted me to 'meet a nice man', it ended up with me calling the sheriff! Mike Newton was a total waste of time and a jerk to boot. You knew what he did, after he tried forcing himself on me, he stalked me for months. He followed me everywhere, called me at all times of the day, even at work until my boss nearly fired me. I don't think I could handle going through something like that again." I really was better off being alone.

It was true, Mike seemed nice to begin with after we left the ranch that year, but he couldn't seem to take the hint and give me some personal space. We had made out once after having a quiet dinner at my house and it was getting pretty heated; he took it as a sign I wanted to go further and tried to takes things a lot further than I wanted to at the time. I wasn't ready for that and wanted, no needed, to take things slow. When I told him he got so angry he began ripping at my clothes, pinning my arms down so I couldn't move; I thought he was going to rape me or worse. He finally stopped his assault when my girlfriend Angela came over to return some books she had borrowed. He never did actually hurt me, but I was terrified of what he might do if he ever over-stepped that line. He'd taken to calling me ten times a day, sometimes more, and followed me around while I was at work. I had told him that I no longer wanted to see him. He just would not take no for an answer. One night after work he'd even broken into my truck and waited for me, hiding in the back seat. He scared me so badly I had to call off of work sick several times just to avoid him. I'd even gone as far as to park my truck away from my house so he wouldn't think I was home. It wasn't until I had moved from my home and to another town that he finally stopped his pursuit of me. He had major anger issues when it came to rejection and I think he was just plain crazy. I shook my head at the memories of what had happened; it was too much to be thinking about this early in the morning. No, I was definitely better off being alone.

"Look Esme, I know you and Carlisle are just trying to look out for me, really and I appreciate the gesture, but I need to be the one to find him on my own. Not that I don't mind a little help now and then, but you two trying to set me up with some random guy is, I don't know, it just doesn't feel right; it's weird."

I finished putting on my work clothes and Esme followed me back towards the kitchen to fill the water bottles and cooler with ice so I didn't have to make multiple trips to the house. She didn't say anything as we packed the cooler with the drinks and snacks that would hold us until lunch time. I hoped I didn't hurt her feelings, but I wasn't going to be pushed or swayed into anything I didn't feel comfortable with.

I knew she cared and was worried about me. But I felt like I would know when I was ready, and right now I just wasn't ready. I was alright being alone.

"Ok, so I have all the water bottles filled and packed. I made those cookies that Carlisle likes so I packed some to take to the barn for a snack and made extras for later. I know Carlisle will want his beer, what does Jake like to drink? Should I pack some a few beers for him too, or does he drink, or should I just pack some sodas instead?" I put the beer, ice and waters in the cooler and looked over at Esme, waiting for her response.

"Yes, put in a few beers and extra water for Jake. Oh, and Jake asked if we would bring his red ice chest out when we came down, said he had something in it he wanted for later." She smiled at me, and it wasn't a smile I hadn't seen before. I knew that look, she was up to something. And she knew I hated surprises.

"Look, Bella relax, don't get so defensive. You know I would never invite someone here that I thought would hurt you. I just want you to be happy, to find your forever love." I just looked at her through narrowed eyes. Why couldn't people understand that I was ok being alone?

"What?" she asked with faked innocence as she threw her hands up in mock defense. She knew she had me.

But if it was one thing I learned from her over the years, it was this: I wasn't about to play her game.

**~*TCoJB*~**

**AN**: Seattle Washington's Mounted Police Unit-non-existent, purely made up for the sake if the story, as well as anything else that doesn't sound right, that is the love of fictional stories! However the farm is real, in an actual small town in eastern Washington. I spent many summers there as a child learning the value and rewards of hard work.


	2. Meet Jake

**A/N**: I own nothing Twilight, only the plot in which I place the characters in…

**The Claiming of Jacob Black**

**Ch. 2**

"_Yes, put in a few beers and extra water for Jake. Oh, and Jake asked if we would bring his red ice chest out when we came down, said he had something in it he wanted for later." She smiled at me, and it wasn't a smile I hadn't seen before. I knew that look, she was up to something. And she knew I hated surprises._

"_Look, Bella relax, don't get so defensive. You know I would never invite someone here that I thought would hurt you. I just want you to be happy, to find your forever love." I just looked at her through narrowed eyes. Why couldn't people understand that I was ok being alone? _

"_What?" she asked with faked innocence as she threw her hands up in mock defense. She knew she had me._

_But if it was one thing I learned from her over the years, it was this: I wasn't about to play her game._

We gathered up the coolers setting them on the floor outside the door. I stopped to put on my boots and sunglasses, grabbed my grey light-weight long sleeved flannel shirt and the smaller of the coolers and headed out to my truck so we didn't have to walk to the lower barns. It was only 6:30 in the morning, but it was already 80 degrees. It was going to be a long hot morning. I put the cooler and a bag of ice Esme had brought out placing them in the back of my truck and started back for Jake's cooler when Esme handed me a set of keys.

"Put the stuff in the black Dodge, it's Jake's truck. He wanted us to bring it down to the barn. You drive it, I'm not comfortable driving it and I am going to take the 4-wheeler so we have something to drive back if we need to in a hurry." I stopped and stared at her for a minute.

I knew it! I knew something was up. Oh sure, Jake _just_ happened to want his truck down there and Esme_ just had to be the one to drive the 4-wheeler_ so that it left _me_ with no other option but to drive _Jake's _truck. Perfect! What the hell was she trying to do to me? I didn't look and act desperate, did I? Why was it any time I tried to be nice, someone always took it as my being needy or desperate? I wasn't desperate! I closed my eyes and hung my head for a second and took a deep breath, letting it out slowly… gooos frah bahhh. This was not something I was going to let get to me. I'm not going to let it get to me. Nope, not gonna happen. We finished loading the coolers and ice and I opened the door to the truck. It smelled like vanilla and spice, and... I took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, clearing my mind.

I was used to being alone.

I climbed up into the truck and sat there for a second to get myself settled. I closed my eyes and took another cleansing deep breath. The truck still smelled like new, the leather seats were not even broke in, not even a trace of dust on the dashboard. He must not have had the truck for very long, or he just never drove it anywhere. I reached for the steering wheel and wondered why I was suddenly reaching for it and the pedals. Great, a clutch transmission, I noticed.

Jake must be well over six feet tall for as far back as the seat was adjusted. My feet couldn't even reach the parking brake. I pulled the seat all the way forward so my short legs could reach the pedals and adjusted the mirrors, hoping he wouldn't get upset that he would have to readjust everything the next time he drove it. I wasn't tall by anyone's standards, but I wasn't really short either. I pushed the clutch in and started the truck. It purred beneath my hands, and I closed my eyes and moaned silently; I really liked this truck. "Jake sure has good taste in trucks," I murmured out loud appreciatively. I put it in reverse and backed out of the driveway, turning around and headed to the barn. I pulled into the open area not occupied by the tractor, parked it in the shade and got out to unload the coolers. Esme had parked the 4-wheeler under the nearest tree so it would remain in the shade until we were done for the day; she would give me a ride back to the house later so we could start an early dinner for the men.

Carlisle, dressed in dusty jeans, tattered black cowboy hat, blue long sleeved shirt, boots and a pair of well-worn chaps was standing at the bottom of the hay elevator watching a bale make the maiden voyage up into the barn. The man was never still. He was always busy doing something; tinkering with new tools, mending worn out horse tack, working in the shop, repairing the tractor or the combine or other farm equipment, running errands and checking on his neighbors often staying late to ensure their wellbeing. Everything he did was for a reason. You could never call the man lazy, it just wasn't in his nature. He was checking the belts and tensioner for issues before putting on a full load. He turned off the elevator when he saw us and motioned us over.

I finished putting the coolers in the shade so the ice wouldn't be completely melted before we were ready to for our drinks, grabbed my hat and gloves and made my way over.

"Ok, I want you girls to start with this stack here and just start by putting one bale at a time on the elevator. Now don't put more than three bales at a time on it or the motor will get too hot and we'll have to stop and wait for it to cool down. I will let you know when it's time to move it, or if you need to slow down. Jake is already up in the barn so I'm going to help him stack the bales in there." Carlisle threw a bale onto the elevator and climbed onto it, asking Esme to turn on the elevator, riding it to the top and jumped off before it tumbled off into the barn.

"Ok honey." Esme wasted no time and grabbed the nearest bale and tossed it onto the elevator. Putting my hat on and adjusting the cuff of my gloves I grabbed a hay hook and started pulling bales down so we could load them onto the elevator. I could hear the guys laughing and talking, but couldn't make out the direction or specifics of the conversation. Jake's laugh sounded very deep and throaty and I found myself liking the sound of it. I still hadn't seen what he looked like and admitted only to myself that I was a bit nervous about the prospect. But I wasn't going to let myself go there ;I was here to work and help these people as much as I could. I wasn't ready to let the walls surrounding my tortured heart down to a total stranger.

It was fine to be alone.

Esme and I worked in comfortable silence for a while, only speaking when it was time to move the elevator or pull more bales down. My job was to climb the bale stack and knock bales down then climb down and take turns with Esme putting them on the elevator.

We had run out of bales that were handy so I climbed up a short stack to pull more hay down from a nearby higher stack when I lost my footing and found myself waist deep in hay bales. I cried out in fright as I found myself falling. When I realized how I had landed I started laughing. I was hanging by my arms between bales of hay that were leaning precariously against another lop-sided stack yet to be stored in the barn. Though it really wasn't funny and my being in a dangerous position, I giggled as I pictured my feet dangling and some devilish cartoon character standing below me tickling them with a feather. I just couldn't shake the image from my mind for the moment.

"Bella! Are you ok? Are you hurt?" Esme scrambled up slowly, watching where she was putting her feet only to find me stuck between the bales. She laughed when she saw my predicament. "I swear Bella, only you could leave yourself hanging around. How'd you manage to get stuck? Are you sure you're ok? Can you climb out? Do you need help getting up?" Her questions were rapidly fired at me.

"Yes I'm fine Esme, just took a wrong step between the bales. Now I'm stuck, I can't get my feet under me to get purchase." I looked up at her and laughed. I told her about the vision I'd had and she just stared at me. "Just get me out of here. I don't feel like hanging around anymore." Esme laughed loudly as she realized I was physically fine, though she wasn't sure about my mental stability at the moment and tried pulling on my arms, but the angle in which she tried to pull me from wasn't healthy for either of us. She had almost slipped herself and I wasn't budging. We were both still laughing, tears running down our cheeks.

"What's the hold-up down there?" Carlisle stood at the top of the elevator looking over at us.

"Bella fell between the bales and is stuck, she can't climb out by herself and I can't pull her out." Esme replied still laughing as she put her hand over her face, shading her eyes as she looked at her husband. "Can you send Jake down to help her please? We need more muscle."

"I'm on it," came a voice from inside the barn.

I couldn't believe it, I hadn't even been outside for two hours and I had almost fallen through the stack. And I had to have help. From a man. A man I didn't know, whose voice oddly sent chills through my body. Why did I have to fall and get stuck? Dear Lord, are you in cahoots with Esme and Carlisle? If so, you don't play fair. I don't need a man in my life.

I was skilled at being alone.

I could hear Jake climbing the stack behind me and saw his longer shadow loom above my own. I couldn't turn around or I would have lost my grip and fallen between the bales to the ground, and that would have been far worse. I waited with my arms out to my sides holding me up balanced on the surrounding bales.

He stepped in front of me and bent down, his face next to mine, and grabbed under my arms locking his hands behind my back. "Put your arms around my neck and hold on tight, don't let go," he instructed. He was so close I could smell him. He smelled of hay, dust, sweat, and… man. Oh god, he smelled good. I hadn't smelled anything like him in so long. I opened my mouth to answer and suddenly found I had no use of my voice so I nodded my understanding.

"You _ready_?" he asked, the inflection on the word ready was not lost on me as he breathed softly in my ear.

Just the sound of his voice made my body shiver. My mind suddenly went into overdrive involving thoughts about a man I didn't even know. Oh mymymymymy. Was I_ ready_? Boy _was_ I ready. I found myself _ready_ to run my hands over his broad shoulders, _ready_ to feel his muscles flex beneath his beautiful tan skin. I wondered what he would taste like if I kissed his full lips and nipped at the pulse in his neck, working my way down his thickly muscled chest to the V just below…whoa Bella girl, take a step back from the testosterone oozing hunk and just walk away slowly. You don't need to be going there. Remember what happened the last time? Really? Are you so _ready _to go there? Yea, no, you don't need to go there again.

I was cool being alone.

Again, I couldn't seem to find my voice. I had never had problems speaking with members of the opposite sex; I had taken several presentation and speech classes in school and college that I could give an impromptu discourse on anything at any time. But for some unknown reason I couldn't make my mouth work. Perhaps it was a good thing I didn't say anything right away, I'm sure it would have come out freakishly obscene and inappropriate. I am sure it would have resulted in complete verbal vomit and I was humiliated enough as it was I didn't need to ad my two cents worth. But for some unknown reason at that very moment, my vocal chords decided to take a temporary leave of absence. Thank you god. That could have been really embarrassing.

As I felt his strong arms around me, I closed my eyes fleetingly and my voice suddenly decided to make a cameo appearance.

"Yea, I'm ready," I said into his neck, breathing him in as he started lifting me out. I couldn't really see his face; he was hidden by the halo of sun behind him. He stood slowly and pulled me up gently until I was face to face with him, my body flush with his and my arms still clutched tightly around his neck, my cheek pressed to his. I could feel his hard chest slide across mine as I slid ever so slowly down his front as he lowered me down to the bale he was standing on and held me close to his body so I could get my balance back. He held me a bit longer than I think he meant to.

"You always fall for guys you just met?" he asked, a hint of something in his eyes …humor? Desire? Lust?

I needed to be alone…right?

~*TCoJB*~

A/N: R&R please…


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** I own nothing Twilight, only the plot in which I place the characters in…and my own dreams of Jake in a little Tarzan outfit…*sigh*…

AH, AU, OC, mainly BPOV, if POVs change, they will be noted…rated M for adult/sexual situations, language, 18 and over highly recommended…you have been warned! This chapter is a bit longer than the previous ones; my Bella muse decided she needed to have her spark lit, so here she is. (Jake will be making is voice heard in the next chapter.)

**The Claiming of Jacob Black**

**Ch. 3**

_Again, I couldn't seem to find my voice. I had never had problems speaking with members of the opposite sex; I had taken several presentation and speech classes in school and college that I could give an impromptu discourse on anything at any time. But for some unknown reason I couldn't make my mouth work. Perhaps it was a good thing I didn't say anything right away, I'm sure it would have come out freakishly obscene and inappropriate. I am sure it would have resulted in complete verbal vomit and I was humiliated enough as it was I didn't need to ad my two cents worth. But for some unknown reason at that very moment, my vocal chords decided to take a temporary leave of absence. Thank you god. That could have been really embarrassing. _

_As I felt his strong arms around me, I closed my eyes fleetingly and my voice suddenly decided to make a cameo appearance. _

_"Yea, I'm ready," I said into his neck, breathing him in as he started lifting me out. I couldn't really see his face; he was hidden by the halo of sun behind him. He stood slowly and pulled me up gently until I was face to face with him, my body flush with his and my arms still clutched tightly around his neck, my cheek pressed to his. I could feel his hard chest slide across mine as I slid ever so slowly down his front as he lowered me down to the bale he was standing on. He held me close to his body so I could get my balance back. I couldn't help the way my body was reacting to him. I felt my face flush with warmth, and I knew it wasn't from the heat of the day. He held me a bit longer than I think he meant to. _

_"You always fall for guys you just met?" he asked, a hint of something in his eyes …humor? Desire? Lust? _

_I needed to be alone…right?_

Oh god, no, what did Esme and Carlisle tell him about me? What did he know? How much does he know? Did they tell Jake about my past with _him_? Did they tell him about the torment and rejection my heart had gone through? My mind was suddenly frozen with fear. Fear that I was going to be put into a situation where I was going to be rejected again. I couldn't handle that again. I wasn't going to be put there again, by anyone regardless of how good their intentions were.

"I…uh..." I stammered. Great, my vocal chords' cameo was short lived. I stood taller as I tried to regain my dignity and sense of . It wasn't like I _tried_ to fall 10 feet to the ground to be buried under a ton of hay on purpose. I mean I was rather agile at times, today just seemed to not be one of those days.

"Jesus Jake, just plant a wet one on her already and let's get back to work, there will be plenty of time for you to get to know each other later." Carlisle was anxious to get the hay put up before it got too hot to work. He firmly believed that it was far more important to keep busy and get the job done first and save any socializing for lunch or during dinner conversation. It was how he was raised, and he wouldn't defect from it if he could help it. He disappeared back into the barn's shady interior and waited for Jake.

I sucked in a breath at Carlisle's comment and was suddenly so self-conscious that my face was flush with embarrassment and quickly dropped my arms from around his neck. Did he really want to kiss me? No. I refused to believe it. Not me. He didn't even know me. I didn't know him. But he was rather ruggedly handsome. So ok not that I would mind getting to know him, and maybe a small part of me _wanted_ him to kiss me, and that very same small part wanted to trace every curve along his shoulders with my lips and fingers, ghosting and teasing across his jaw and down his muscular chest, along his powerful arms to grip his firm haunches and… No, no, I wasn't going to let myself get sucked into the same situation I was in years ago. The same situation I had been in… with _him_. I vowed I wouldn't, no I couldn't, go there again; my heart was locked away, and nobody was going to get in again for a very long time…if ever.

I _will_ stay alone.

"Sure. As soon as she can stand on her own two feet," he called out over my shoulder, never taking his eyes from mine. His gaze was so intense I was almost scared to move. His eyes bore into mine; hot, possessive, dark, demanding, dominating and submissive. I felt like a prey animal caught under the massive powerful paws of a wolf. A wolf that was deciding whether or not to go in for the kill, or if he was just playing because he wasn't really hungry. I couldn't look away. And I tried to.

"Are you ok?" Jake asked, his eyes boring into mine. I opened my mouth to speak, and nothing. Nothing came out, tried as I could, nothing would make a sound come out of my mouth. So once again my voice decided to hi-tail it. I just managed to stare at him with a look of want on my face and hoped he didn't notice.

The handsome creature before me slid his hands from my arms to my waist, still holding onto me, and slightly pulled me closer to him. His eyes were an incredible dark shade of brown with gold flecks in them and as I looked into them I felt like I was falling into their depths, and I just knew there would be no way out. I had to momentarily wonder: can a person drown on dry land without water? I most certainly knew the answer at that point then and there was that it could indeed happen. I could swim in their essence and let it over take me forever…

"Bella? Hey, you sure you're ok?" he asked again, squeezing my waist gently and bringing me back to the present. I shook my head slightly to compose myself and attempted to clear my throat with a short cough.

"Uh, yea, yea, I'm…I'm good. Thanks for, um, helping me. I got it." I started to step back from him and could feel my feet slip on the loose hay. Jake's grip tightened on my hips as I almost fell back into the hole he had just pulled me out of. His statement about me falling for him, and Carlisle's about Jake kissing me had me a bit unraveled.

Keeping a hold of my hand he turned, watching his footing, and he helped me climb back down to the ground, not letting go of my hand until I had both of my feet solidly underneath me. I was relieved to finally be on the ground. I could still feel the touch of his hand as it had gripped mine firmly, gently and I found I had actually cried internally at the release. I hadn't wanted him to let go. And that scared me.

"I think you better pull bales from the ground for a while. I will knock some down for you to get started. Just use the long hay hook to pull them down so you don't have to climb up there any time soon. After lunch I will pull the stack down for you," Jake said with a grin and turning around, started to pull bales down from the stack that we had just been standing on.

I stood there, not knowing what to say. Every single one of the feelings that I had experienced in the last few moments left my mind spinning. And someone who knew me very well noticed it. Esme was standing beside me and had a very smug look on her face as if to say "See? I told you he'd be good for you." I glared back at her. I so did not need this, not now. I'd had too much heartache in my previous love life and I had no desire to revisit it any time soon.

I should stay alone.

When he felt he had pulled enough bales down, Jake climbed up the elevator much the same way Carlisle had earlier and I found myself watching his backside very closely as it disappeared into the shadowy interior of the bar. It was so tight and delicious looking in his jeans it made me want to put my hands on it, to feel it as his muscles flexed and relaxed as I… I had to stop my thoughts from going any further, I could still feel the heat on my face and I knew it wasn't from the sun.

I got back to work pulling the downed bales over so they were within reach close to the elevator so Esme could load them. We worked in a steady rhythm until it was time to take a break.

We brought the coolers out and passed around water and beers, and moved so that we were sitting in the shade just inside the barn. I leaned back against the wall and closed my eyes. Taking a deep drink of water, feeling the cool liquid slide down my dry throat as it washed away the morning's grit and chaff, I felt like I could relax for a few moments. I listened to Carlisle and Esme discuss how the rest of the day was to go. We'd finish with the east barn and move the elevator down to start the cow barn if it didn't get too hot before noon. Once those were done, we were going to start the feeder barn; it was the largest of the barns and would actually take a few days to put up all the hay. It would hold nearly 2300 tons of hay, and that was when we'd need the extra help. The Cullens had a lot of cattle to feed and Carlisle made every effort to ensure he wouldn't run out of hay before the next season. With draughts being a constant issue for a dryland farmer, they weren't taking any chances on being caught short. Carlisle and Jake would be going back out into the fields to finish bringing in the hay when we were done with this barn. Esme and I would work on dinner when we got back to the farm house. Cooking was something we both enjoyed doing. And I found I had learned a lot from her.

I opened my eyes just slightly and peered around me. I have always been in awe with the beauty of the ranch. It was so peaceful, secluded, and I would not have minded spending the rest of my life living here. The trees surrounding the farm were mostly in the canyons, leaving the upper valley portion bare for but a few scrub oaks and an occasional pine tree dotting the landscape broken by the faint line of fencing that bordered the property. That was something else I was going to be doing; riding fence to check for weakness along the perimeter. It was an excuse to spend the day in the saddle roaming the beautiful countryside; of course if we found fence that needed to be mended we would stop to repair it.

To the south I could see the glint of light from the sun off the barn far off in the distance. It was the only sign of human existence around. That would be Seth's farm, I thought as I briefly wondered how he was doing. I hadn't really thought about him in the last few weeks, but that didn't mean I didn't care about him. I still liked him very much, as a friend.

I could feel the soreness in my arms and smiled inwardly. I was going to have some great upper body strength when the summer was over. Combined with the horseback riding and bucking bales, my body was going to be lean and tough when I was ready to leave. I had always been thin, but with the added muscle I was going to look hot. I leaned forward and stretched my arms behind my head and rubbed the back of my neck to the top of my shoulder. It was getting warmer and I had hay chaff in places I didn't want to think about. I was getting itchy and couldn't wait to get back to the house to take a long hot shower; it would have to wait until we were done for the day.

I let my mind drift back to Jake's arms around me as I snuck peaks at him from behind my sunglasses. His arms had felt nice when they were holding me. Strong, gentle, possessive. He was definitely well built, his broad shoulders tapering to a well-defined… I needed to get my mind off of him. Thinking about him left me unsettled, a feeling of longing in the pit of my stomach, and I found myself being intrigued by him. I hadn't had those kinds of feelings for someone in a very long, long time. I wanted to touch him, caress him, run my tongue over the hard firm ridges of his stomach tasting his skin, reaching lower until I reached the waistband of his tight jeans, only to slowly unbutton them as I nibbled around his hips, pulling them down just far enough for my lips to continue their journey to the firmness that waited to be enveloped in my mouth and explored by my tongue. My hands playing across his solid abs, reaching out to grasp him gently and ease him out of the confines of the cotton and denim that encased him. His smell would be so musky, male and intoxicating like a drug, an addiction I couldn't resist. The feel of his smooth skin rub against my cheek, across my lips as I open my mouth and the tip of my moist tongue reaching out to flick that first sweet drop of…

"…then I think we should be done. Bella? Bella? Are you alright?" I was jolted out of my thoughts by Esme's worried tone. I looked in her general direction, my eyes still trained on Jake, but hidden behind my dark shades.

"Huh? Oh, uh yea, I'm fine. I was just thinking about what we need to finish doing today. I was thinking of making a pie for desert if that's ok," I lied. I was a bit flushed by my inner musings. I don't know what exactly made me think of Jake like that. I shook my head slightly and glanced around. I hoped that no one noticed how red my face was, and if they did that they would think it was just from being out in the heat. And wow, was I getting overheated.

Esme nodded her agreement. To get my mind off of seducing Jake, I really did start thinking of what we could make for dinner and what kind of pie I was going to make. I already had the extra cookies I had baked for Carlisle and figured I would have to make more anyway. I got up and walked to the cooler taking out a plastic container, then went back to sit down with the cookies in my lap.

"Does anyone have any preference? I can make peach, cherry, or blueberry cobbler. And Carlisle, I made you those cookies you're so fond of." I turned to look at Carlisle, smiling holding up the container full of his weakness. Carlisle looked up at me and gave me a shy smile while holding out his hand. I handed them to Jake who looked at me for a brief moment; a silent question floating in his eyes asking permission to try one. It tickled me to see that he was so polite. I could easily like him…

"Go ahead, take some." I wondered if Jake would like them. I was suddenly worried that he wouldn't like them and bit my lip as my self-esteem warred for dominance over my sense of self-worth. I had found a recipe that was easy, used few ingredients and was very quick to make. I knew I was a good cook, but everyone has different tastes and I found I was more than nervous at what Jake would think. Normally it wouldn't matter to me what anyone thought, if they didn't like what I made, they didn't have to eat it. I thought about the ingredients for the pies and peeked at Jake; I already knew Esme didn't care what I made. I also knew what Esme had for pie fillings, but I guess I was mostly curious to know what kind Jake liked. I was already well aware that Carlisle would eat anything that was set before him.

I watched as Jake took a cookie and hand the container to Carlisle who snatched it out of Jake's hand as if it were the most precious thing on earth. Carlisle had a murderous scowl on his face directed at Jake that I knew was for nothing but show. He would share the shirt off his back and give all his worldly possessions away to help another; just don't stand between the man and his favorite cookies.

I watched as Jake bit into the cookie, his eyes closed as if he were savoring the most delectable of edibles. His tongue slowly came from his beautiful lips and the tip reached for a crumb perched on the edge of his lip. I stared in rapture at his tongue, and licked my own lips, suddenly wanting to be that cookie crumb. I felt a warm shiver crawl over my body as I imagined that tongue dancing over my skin. Gliding and tasting, leaving a wet trail in its wake. Felling my nipples harden, I brought my arms across my chest to ease the aching feeling my thoughts provoked. Yet I would gladly go back for more. To have his fingers ghosting along my fevered flesh, feeling, touching, caressing, stroking, every surface he could. I could sense and feel my panties getting wetter the more I thought about him; as I thought about what I wanted him to do to me, how I wanted him to touch me, and how I wanted to touch him. I so badly wanted to touch him. I wanted to make him feel what I was feeling. Jake swallowed his mouthful and took a long drink of his beer. Oh how I longed to be that bottle, pressed against his lips. My panties were now damp and I was starting to get uncomfortable. I needed his touch. I wanted his touch. It _had_ been too long.

Did I really want to stay alone?

Jake got up to grab his cooler from the shade and sat it on the ground in front of him, reaching inside for something. That action brought me out of my thoughts. I was unexpectedly glad I still had on my sunglasses, so he couldn't see me staring at him. He fumbled around inside the cooler before pulling out something carefully wrapped in foil. He handled it rather gingerly and I couldn't help but have a small sense of wonder as to what it could hold.

Jake turned towards me with a shy smile on his face and reached out with the foil covered container. I took it with a tilt of my head indicating my curiosity and his smile widened as I took it from his strong hands.

"Try this. I made it this morning before I got here." He gazed at me in challenge, so see if I would take his offering as he had mine.

I pulled my sunglasses off and carefully opened the foil, not sure what I was going to find. I could smell something sweet with cinnamon. Inside of the plastic bowl were several perfectly made cinnamon rolls, complete with glazed icing. I looked up at him with a curious grin. How did he know cinnamon rolls were a weakness of mine? Internally I rolled my eyes…of course, Esme had to of told him. The smell was amazing and I found myself hungry, and for the moment only for food. I took a roll out of the container and handed it back to Jake.

"They smell really good." Closing my eyes I took a bite, not noticing that the glaze had dripped down my chin. The taste was wonderful, the cinnamon and butter creamed together and melting on my tongue. I opened my eyes and noticed Jake staring at me, a hungry feral look in his eye. I swallow down my bite and licked my lips, returning his intense gaze. He scooted closer and sat with his knee against mine, he licked his lips slowly as his hand reaching for my face. I slightly turned my face away from his so he couldn't see that I was fighting something inside myself. My breath hitched in my throat, I'm just dreaming, I'm just dreaming, I silently chanted to myself as I closed my eyes feeling his strong yet soft touch on my chin. I opened my eyes when he turned my head so I was facing him. He held my face with one hand and reached up with the other to gently wipe his thumb across my lip and down chin, then placed it in his mouth, sucking the sweetness from his finger slowly as he stared directly into my soul. Pulling his finger out of his mouth with a slight pop, he spoke. "I do love blueberry pie," his deep voice making my panties even wetter. I gulped down a groan as that familiar sensation swept through my body once again; tingling my toes, a rush of heat between my legs, rapid shallow breathing, the desire to throw my body against his and claim him right there in the shade of the barn not caring who saw us, to feel his skin against mine, rough yet soft, demanding yet yielding, tasting and being tasted...

The spell was broken as Jake pulled away with an amused smile playing on the corner of his lips and the sound of Esme's light giggle. I could feel the heat rise to my face. I straightened my-self and focused on finishing my food and washed it down with the rest of my water. I tried to calm myself down from the feelings Jake had brought out of dormancy. I looked over at Esme who just smiled in my general direction and leaned her head against Carlisle's shoulder whispering something I couldn't hear into his ear that elicited a chuckle. I knew then that they had both witnessed the interaction between Jake and me. I flushed even harder at the thought that they had nearly witnessed me losing myself in Jake.

I stood up and dusted my jeans off and headed back to the hay stack, wanting to distance myself from Jake and the feelings he was invoking in me. I picked up my gloves, put my sunglasses back on, adjusted my shirt and began to pull bales towards the elevator. Esme came over and looked like she was going to say something until I gave her the look I always used when I didn't want to talk. She didn't say anything instead she gathered a bale and placed it on the elevator behind Jake and Carlisle's disappearing forms and watched as it tumbled into the barn.

We worked another couple of hour with no more mishaps, due to Jake's diligence in pulling down nearly the entire stack for me, before Esme finally decided it was time to head back to the house to get things out and ready for dinner. Esme stayed behind to talk to Carlisle. I began walking towards the house when Jake came running up behind me.

"Bella, wait!"

I turned and caught my breath at the sight of him. He was going to be the death of me yet. He stopped in front of me and held out his hand. I looked down and noticed his truck keys entangled in his fingers.

"I'll give you a ride back up to the house; I need to get some tools and spare lumber from the shop. Carlisle wants to fix some of the boards on the side of the barn. So I can give you a lift if you want." He looked so boyish at that very moment, and I felt my heart hammering in my chest.

"Uh, sure." My stomach did backflips as the butterflies made a mad dash in circles. I felt weak in the knees and briefly wondered if he would be fast enough to catch me before I hit the ground. I took a deep breath and turned around and walked back to the barn.

We walked over to Jake's truck, put all but one cooler in the back and I walked around and got in on the passenger side. Jake opened his door, looked at me and smirked. "You drove my truck didn't you." It was more of a statement than a question.

"Yes I did. I had to sort of move things closer; I couldn't reach the steering wheel or the pedals. And I adjusted your mirrors too." I watched for some reaction of irritation, but what I got instead was amusement. He started to chuckle as he readjusted the seat before climbing in. "Wow, you did adjust things didn't you, I don't know how you can see out of these mirrors, they are like pointed to the ground." He laughed lightly as he rolled the windows down before he fixed the mirrors so he could see out of them and started the engine and turned the truck around. I put my head back against the seat and closed my eyes.

We pulled up to the house a few minutes later and Jake turned off the truck. I reached for the door to get out but froze when I felt a hand on my arm. I looked at where he was touching me and followed it up until I could see Jake's face. My mouth was dry as I gazed into his eyes.

"I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable earlier." Jake spoke quietly, almost as if he were trying to convince himself that he was sorry. Maybe he was. He turned in his seat and studied me.

His eyes grew dark with something I hadn't seen in a very long time. It sent a hot shiver racing through my body. I knew that look. It was a combination of thirst and hunger. And not for food or water. I silently swallowed and just nodded my head still looking into his dark eyes. He moved closer and at the same time he was gently pulling me towards him to the center of the seat. A million thoughts raced through my head as to why I shouldn't allow him to do this and I couldn't think about a single one clearly.

Jake leaned in even closer and reached out to cup my face in his hand. It felt just like it had the last time he touched me, only this time I felt an electric shock run through me at his touch. His gaze still held mine and without warning, he leaned in and pressed his lips against mine. I surprised myself and sighed against his mouth, closing my eyes but I didn't fight him. He felt so soft, and as I took a breath, his scent assaulted my brain. I was lost. He kissed me again, his lips moving slowly against mine, and damn if mine didn't take him up on the offer and twirled in tune with his. He pulled me closer to him and entwined his hands in my hair pulling just enough to make me gasp into his mouth and in doing so, took the opportunity to slide his tongue between my lips. Our tongues danced gently, giving and taking, exploring, and then the kiss turned hungry. His kiss was intense, demanding. Sexual. And it sent a body thrilling surge of butterflies through my stomach. I couldn't stop; I didn't want to. I wanted this. And I found I craved it… badly. Something clicked inside me and I kissed him back with everything I had, softly moaning in his mouth from the shear passion of it.

It seemed like we had been kissing like this forever, when it had to have been mere minutes. We broke apart far sooner that I was ready to, and quite breathless, he leaned his forehead against mine. I could feel the ragged beating of my heart and hoped he was feeling the same way.

"I should be getting that stuff back for Carlisle or he's gonna give me hell for taking my time." Jake said, still trying to catch his breath. I pulled slightly away from him so we were no longer touching, and I immediately missed the feel of him.

"Mmm, yea, I uh, had better get inside and get things ready for dinner, Esme doesn't it when I am…distracted." I said that last part in a way that I had unconsciously hoped was a seductive voice. Wait. _I_ was trying to be seductive? What the hell was wrong with me? I didn't behave that way; I never have, even when I was with..._him_. But I just did, _and_ I had just kissed a man I didn't know. _And_ total stranger at that. _And I liked it_.

I suddenly heard the 4-wheeler coming up the driveway and moved away from Jake to reach for the door once again. I could hear him sigh softly and noted a slight smile graced his lips. I hid mine as I got out of the truck and grabbed the coolers with Jake's help and made my way into the house. Jake climbed back in his truck, started it up and drove to the shop where he preceded to get the tools and lumber he needed to help repair the barn.

Esme had parked the 4-wheeler beside the garage and was already inside when I stopped to take off my boots and entered the kitchen. "Don't you dare say a word Esme," I growled at her. I knew she was going to say something about me and Jake, and I really didn't want to hear it. Esme gave me a look that said she was right, and that I just needed to see it for myself. I knew she had seen the kiss between Jake and I and I was not about to discuss it with her until I had come to terms with it and my feelings about it myself.

I went to the spare room where my clothes were and picked out some clean ones and put them aside and gathered my bath bag to take down stairs to shower. I thought for a moment and decided to just take all of my things down stairs since I figured I was going to be staying down there anyway. I made my way to the bathroom and washed up a bit before getting dinners started. The pie was going to need some time to bake, so I decided I would take my shower while it was in the oven. I took the clothes downstairs and gathered my things so I could take a shower when I was done helping prepare dinner and desert.

Esme had already gotten the steaks out of the freezer earlier in the morning to thaw and had placed them in a marinade. She was chopping vegetables for a salad and had most of the ingredients out on the counter I would need to make the pie.

"You know Bella, Jake is not such a bad catch. I think he likes you." Esme didn't meet my eyes as she spoke, but merely continued preparing the salad. Her hands worked quickly and she transferred the greens to a large bowl, adding the tomatoes, onions, some black beans, and corn to the top. She grabbed a block of cheese and began to shred it as I ignored her comment. I got the flour, baking soda, salt and other ingredients needed to make the pie crust and set them on the table where I would have more room to work. Taking my mind off Esme's comment, I measured, mixed, kneaded and finally rolled out the crusts and set them aside in a pie dish and turned on the oven. I then went about mixing the berries, a bit of sugar and lemon juice together to make the filling. Once that was done, I poured it into the pie shell and placed the top crust on it sealing and fluting the edges. I then took a small rolling lattice cutter and made the criss-cross cut along the top for ventilation, and to make it look appealing.

After Esme finished making her salad, she took her shower and called out that she was heading down to the barn to take the guys some drinks and see how much longer they were going to be, it was nearing dusk and we still had to get dinner made. I put the pie into the oven and answered Esme by telling her I was going downstairs to take my own desperately needed shower.

Opening the door to the basement, I passed through and closed it behind me walking down the dark stairwell. The cool concrete floor was a welcoming feeling to my sore hot feet. I looked around and noticed that things had been arranged a bit differently since the last time I was down here. The ever present open shower was still against the south wall. There was no stall, no curtain, no tile, just a shower head sticking out of the wall next to the toilet and a drain in the floor. It always made me feel so self-conscious every time I took a shower down here; what if someone forgot I was down here showering and saw me? I mean once the water was on, you couldn't hear the door open or the creak of the steps as someone walked down them. The shelving was pushed against the far north wall so it was directly under the kitchen, and the two extra freezers and refrigerator had been moved so they were against the edge of the stairs, creating a more open feeling to the room. The fireplace was located in the center of the room creating an island of sorts and at the top of the fireplace wall there was now a cable that extended from it that ran from the east wall to the west wall of the basement. There was a heavy curtain draped over it shoved to one side so that it separated the two beds that I noticed were also on that side of the room for privacy. Hmm. Two beds. And so close together with nothing but a flimsy curtain to separate them. How convenient. Or rather calculated I surmised; it wasn't done on accident.

I noticed that the bed along the north wall had a black duffle bag on it with a towel draped over the end of the bed. Jake's I assumed. I noted that since I was going to be using the bed along the south wall, Jake would have to pass by my sleeping area if he wanted to use the shower or toilet, which was in plain view of my bed. How interesting that was going to be. The wicked part of my mind was trying to get a few lewd thoughts to come to the surface as I made my notations and I shook my head to try to clear it. We were both adults and we would act like it…right?

I walked over to the bed closest to the south wall and placed my things on it, taking out a pair of denim shorts and a light grey t-shirt along with a matching bra and panty set. My shower items were already in a separate bag and I grabbed it as I headed to the shower. I was confident that no one would be coming down the stairs as Esme was out in the field with Carlisle and Jake, and began taking my work clothes off.

I was so itchy from the hay chaff and dirt, I couldn't wait to get under the hot water and wash it all away. Stepping out of my clothes and tossing them in a pile, I pulled my hair out of the ragged pony tail it was in, took my shampoo and body wash out and turned on the water. I adjusted it so that it wasn't scalding, but still hot. I stood under the spray for a few minutes and let the heat assault my sore back and shoulder muscles. It felt so good. Taking the shampoo from the bag it was in, I poured some into my hand and worked it into my scalp, digging in with my nails to gently massage it. I rinsed the shampoo out and picked up my conditioner, repeating my actions only this time running my fingers through the long tendrils as I untangled it, making sure to work the conditioner clear to the ends and let it sit in my hair while I washed the rest of my body.

I took the body wash and grabbed the loofa sponge that was hanging on the neck of the shower head and applied the soap to it, washing my arms, across the tops of my shoulders, and down the back of my legs. The roughness of the loofa left a tingly feeling on my skin as the water washed away the dirt, chaff and soap. I squeezed some suds into my hands and worked my way down my chest and had fleeting thoughts of Jake standing in the shower with me. I imagined how he would press his body up against my back as he ran his hot soapy hands across my breasts, pinching my nipples. How I would lean my head back onto his shoulder as I arched my back when his hands slipped lower across my flat stomach and reached even lower to touch my hot spot. Dipping them even lower between my wet folds and teasing my entrance, rubbing my throbbing bundle and thrusting his fingers deep inside as he sucked the skin on my neck and held me against his hard body, my backside grinding against his firm erection as he ground back against me, indicating his want, his need, his desire to bend me over and slide himself in deep…

"Holy shit! Uh, sorry, I'm sorry…I didn't hear the water on from upstairs and I didn't think anyone was down here…uh Bella…"

I was startled out of my daydream by a deep voice, and screamed as I tried to cover myself with my hands and turn my back towards the intruder. I reached for my towel and covered myself up as Jake turned his back to me with his hands over his eyes; it wasn't as if he hadn't already gotten a good eyeful, and I wasn't even sure how long he had been standing there before he said anything. I turned off the water and quickly walked back to my bed and pulled the curtain closed behind me.

"Didn't anyone ever teach you how to knock!" I hollered from behind the curtain.

"I'm sorry Bella; really, I just came down here for…well it doesn't matter what I came for. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to walk in on you while you were umm…busy." I could hear him walk closer to the curtain and was nervous he would try to push it aside.

"Don't come any closer. Please, just go back upstairs and forget about it. I just want to get changed and get dinner on the table." He had seen me naked already, what did it matter now if he pushed it aside?

"Bella," he let out a long sigh. "I really am sorry. Please, don't be upset with me, I…I didn't see…you...uh...anything." His stammering wasn't really helping, but I could tell it was sincere. "I'm, uh, am going back upstairs now. Bella, again, I am really sorry."

I stood there behind the curtain and could hear him sigh and shift his weight from foot to foot as I guessed he was debating whether or not to push the drape aside. The naughty part of me hoped he would, the sensible part of me knew he wouldn't.

He finally decided to leave and I felt my body get heavy and hit the edge of the bed as I sat down. I closed my eyes and thought back to what had just happened. My mind took over what it wanted me to see.

_I was startled by a deep voice and stood in shock as I stared at the man standing there, unable to move, my own fingers still pressed against my folds, the water running over my now fevered flesh. I was too far into my fantasy to stop, so I continued to rub slowly, staring deep into Jake's eyes mirroring his lust with my own. I watched as he swallowed heavily and licked his lips, his fingers twitching now and then as if he wanted to touch me, caress me, claim me. I half closed my eyes as I felt my orgasm building and moved my fingers faster, pumping them in and out and twirling them around my swollen nub. My breathing shallow and fast as a moan escaped my lips and my hips bucked against my hand, my other twisting my nipples bringing me that much closer to my undoing. Jake's eyes grew dark and his own breathing increased deeply as he took a step closer, I could tell he wanted to touch me. _

_"You going to ju…ust stand there," I moaned, "and watch me or d...do you wah…want to help?" I gasped at him. I couldn't believe I had said that to him, where was this behavior coming from? This wasn't me. But I wanted him. I had a taste of him when he kissed me earlier; I wanted more, and right now. I wanted to feel his hands, his mouth, his hard cock on and in my body. It had been far, far too long. Jake moved so that he was now in the water with me, his hands trembling at the sight of me touching myself. I could tell how seeing me like this affected him, his jeans did little to hide his need. I could see the outline of his erection and now and then it would slightly twitch under the fabric. He reached out and pressed his hand against my free breast and pinched a nipple, eliciting another gasp from my open mouth. _

_My eyes closed as I felt the warmth of his touch on my skin and sucked in a breath as I felt his mouth replace his fingers. He wrapped a hand around the small of my back and pulled me to him, both of us under the water and his clothes now soaked. I took my hand from my breast and entwined it in Jake's hair, pulling him as close as I could, and threw my head back with a soft moan. His tongue tasting and flicking my sensitive nipples. His free hand made its way down my stomach, to rest over the top of mine, pressing his fingers in time with mine. I removed my hand from between my legs and put my arm around his shoulders for balance as he grabbed my leg and hiked it up so that it was now wrapped around his waist, giving him greater access to my slick heat. One finger slid in, then two, and his palm rubbed up against the sensitive nerve bundle that was begging to be stroked. He rubbed slow long circles as he pumped his fingers in and out, making my legs weak and my body lean heavily into his. I felt the pressure building and bucked my hips against his hand harder and he pumped his fingers harder with his thumb now flicking across my sensitive bud. He bit my neck gently and that was all it took for me to lose myself to his touch as my orgasm washed over my body tingling from my toes to my scalp. _

I heard Jake's footsteps going up the stairs and it was then that I realized something and it scared me.

Oh my god…I was falling for Jake.

Suddenly, I wasn't so sure I wanted to be alone.

**~*TCoJB*~**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I own nothing Twilight, only the plot in which I place the characters in…and my own dreams of Jake in a jacuzzi… oh to be the bubbles…*sigh***

**AH, AU, BPOV…rated M for adult/sexual situations, language, 18 and over highly recommended…you have been warned!**

**The Claiming of Jacob Black**

**Chapter 4**

**JPOV**

When Carlisle asked me to help at his ranch I jumped at the chance. I had met Carlisle several years ago at a cattle auction; he and I were bidding against one another for the same purebred Angus bull and happen to be sitting next to one another. I had a small farm and was looking for some fresh blood for my herd and had already bought some heifers from Montana and all I needed was the bull. Neither of us won the bull, but won a friendship instead. We began talking about raising cows and wheat ranching and it snowballed into a friendship from there.

I didn't have anything to do for the summer and it was a perfect outlet for my loneliness. I lived alone, and while I liked my solitude, I was beginning to feel like I was missing something, or rather someone. Oh I had friends, married friends, friends with significant others, friends who had friends with benefits…you get the idea. Every one of my friends had someone; not that I minded being alone, which I didn't really mind at all. It was just that I thought it was time to find that someone, that person who was 'it' for me. I had dated a few girls over the years, but nothing seemed to stick. It was all superficial, none of them wanted marriage or even a long term relationship; but I did. I never thought of women in that way and believed a woman should be treated with respect and love. It was how I was raised and I firmly held onto that.

I arrived at the Cullen ranch before dawn that morning and was told to stow my things in the basement where I was to stay for the summer. I noticed two beds and wondered who was going to be staying to help; I was to soon find out and what a surprise it would be. I always brought a small treat with me, and knew from past visits that Esme liked my cinnamon rolls so I had made some fresh that morning and brought them along, leaving them in my cooler for a morning snack. I met up with Carlisle in his shop and after helping to feed the cows and horses and getting the hay elevator taken to the barn I was invited in for some breakfast, and since I hadn't been to the farm in a while, Esme pointed out some pictures I knew I hadn't seen before. There was one of a foal being held by a young-looking man in overalls. Another of the ranch from an aerial view that was taken the last time I had been there; I knew this because I could just make out the blue outline of my first car, an old blue mustang I bought for a song and restored to near perfect condition. Then I noticed another picture. It beheld a breathtaking young woman with dark mahogany hair and eyes that could pierce your soul. She was holding the reins to a nice looking cream colored horse and looked like she was out of breath from laughing as a smile graced her perfect features. My heart skipped a beat and I was left wondering who she was.

It was at breakfast that Esme mentioned a friend of hers, Bella, was coming this morning to spend the summer helping at the ranch and began talking about how years ago as a child she used to help feed the animals loved horseback riding, and even helped her beloved mare Breezy foal while Esme was away. The conversation turned slightly dark when Carlisle quietly asked Esme if Bella was still seeing that 'punk-ass bastard Ed' and I became suddenly interested in my breakfast while they continued to talk. I was curious, but didn't want to appear nosey. I was beginning to think that this friend Bella was an older woman the way Esme talked about her. I couldn't have been more wrong. Esme noticed my verbal absence in the conversation and mentioned that Bella was the woman in the picture I had spent time staring at. I swallowed my food heavily and nearly choked. That was the friend Esme was talking about that was going to be here? The girl in the photo was beautiful, and my mind kept wandering back to it, I was going to sneak another peak at it when I used the excuse to use the restroom before I went out to work. I felt a tightening in my jeans and knew I was going to have a difficult time not showing it.

After finishing breakfast I left my truck keys with Esme and told her to bring it along with my cooler so that she and Bella wouldn't have to walk the long distance from the house to the barn; it was supposed to be very hot this week. I gave her a kiss on the cheek and grabbed a bottle of water and headed out with Carlisle.

We had been down at the bar for about an hour getting things setup and I was in the barn when I saw my truck pulling into the clearing and park next to the barn in the shade and watched as she got out and walked to the back to get the coolers out. She looked just like she did in the picture; breathtaking. I wanted to meet her but I knew now wasn't the time, maybe when we took a break. My jeans were fitting tight again, and I mentally cursed myself for being such a guy.

Carlisle was giving the women instructions on how to load the elevator then climbed on and rode a bale to the top where he jumped down and pulled the bale aside stacking it.

"So, have you got your new field fenced yet Jake?" Carlisle asked as a bale tumbled into the barn. He reached for it and walked it over to the far wall to stack it. I grabbed the next one and followed him over to stack it on top.

"Mostly, I am still waiting to for the T-posts I ordered to come in. It's taking a toll on my corral, those bulls want out on that green pasture. They are getting restless. I know the feeling." I said the last part of that almost under my breath.

"Well, be lucky you have water to irrigate with, not everyone is as fortunate as you to have water rights directly from the spring." Carlisle was right, I was very lucky. My neighbors had no water for their pastures, so as soon as the heat hit, they were always watching for the rare summer rains to help out; grass fires were very bad when they hit the hay and wheat fields. It wasn't only the crops that were lost, it was lives and livelihoods.

We continued working, and I could occasionally hear the girls below us laughing. I was walking back over stepping carefully over the holes created in the stack for circulation when I heard Carlisle holler out the door way.

"What's the hold-up down there?" He was anxious to get the hay put up before it got too hot; it could get very miserable very quickly when bucking hay if it got too hot. It was already getting warmer and I could feel the heat emanating off the far side of the barn.

I stood just inside the doorway looking out and noticed Esme was no longer on the ground, but standing on the hay stack looking back up at the barn.

"Bella fell between the bales and is stuck, she can't climb out by herself and I can't pull her out. Can you send Jake down to help her please? We need more muscle." came Esme's voice.

My heart beat a bit faster. Bella was stuck, was she ok? How far did she fall? Wait, I thought I had heard two voices _laughing._ You don't usually laugh if you're hurt, right? Well I guess I was about to find out. I started climbing down the elevator that had been turned off.

"I'm on it." I hit the ground and climbed up the stack to see a brown head balanced between the bales. Esme had made her way down and was watching.

I stepped over and around her and was struck by her beauty. I wanted to laugh at the same time at her predicament, but instead I decided to be chivalrous. I placed my feet so I wouldn't slip on the chaff and bent down, my face next to hers, buried in the length of her ponytail and clasped my hands behind her back. I took a deep breath and my senses went onto overload. She smelled so… mind-altering; a combination of vanilla and cinnamon, and woman. My body was reacting and I wasn't prepared for it. Yea, I know, I'm a guy. I had to close my eyes for a moment to concentrate.

"Put your arms around my neck and hold on tight, don't let go," I told her, hoping my voice didn't crack. She did as she was told, placing her arms tightly around my neck in a grip I didn't she'd possess for her size. I found myself liking how she felt there, her arms around me. I wondered how they would feel if they were pinned to the wall as I leaned into her body and…Focus man!

Turning my head slightly into her ear, "You ready?" I asked with a slightly shaky breath as I mentally shook my head.

"Yea, I'm ready," she almost whispered in my ear. The sound of her voice sent a shock straight to my dick. I pressed my head into her neck as I started to straighten up slowly, pulling her almost straight up and out from between the bales and tightly against my body, hoping she wouldn't feel that I was aroused; but then again hoping she would see what she was doing to me—and we hadn't even officially met yet! When she was almost face to face with me, I slowly let her slide down my body. And it was exquisite torture. The feel of her breasts sliding down my chest, her legs moving down mine until her feet touched the ground. My dick was so hard just from the feel of her sliding down my body. My heart was now pounding and I was afraid she would hear it and think I was just trying to cop a feel or something just as wicked.

She swayed a bit and I instinctively held her closer so she wouldn't fall back into the hole I'd just pulled her out of. Her arms were still around my neck and couldn't help but notice her breathing matched mine. Was she feeling something too? Would she? Her face was flushed, from the sun or embarrassment I wasn't sure. But it looked good on her. I liked how she felt in my arms and I didn't want to let her go, ever. I was going to test the waters.

"You always fall for guys you just met?" I looked deep into her eyes. I meant the comment in jest, but wanted it to be taken seriously just the same.

I heard her breath hitch and knew I had made an impression. She stuttered a response in such a way that I had to hold in a laugh. I started to let her go when I sensed rather than felt she was going to end up back in that hole so I pulled her by her hips closer to me and got caught up in her eyes. I almost felt lost in them. Carlisle was getting impatient and wasn't afraid of letting me know with his comment on kissing Bella. It was definitely an intriguing idea; I might have to make that happen, later.

I called out my answer over my shoulder without taking my eyes off Bella's. I felt a pull to her, something I couldn't explain.

"Are you ok?" She didn't answer me. I wondered if she had gotten scared from the fall. "Bella? Hey, you sure you're ok?" She looked like she was going to collapse so I tightened my grip on her hips just to make sure she didn't fall. Just then she focused her eyes on me.

"Uh, yea, yea, I'm…I'm good. Thanks for, um, helping me. I got it." She pulled away but I held onto her hand, I didn't want her falling again. When both of her feet were firmly planted on the ground, I told her I would pull bales down so she didn't have to climb the stack again. I wanted to stay and hold her tightly to me feeling her body pressed against mine, not worrying about the hay, nor the multitude of other things that had been asked of me. But there was work to do and for now I figured Bella would be safer and better off if I pulled some bales down for her; she couldn't slip and be buried if half the stack was on the ground right? I scaled the elevator and went back to work stacking bales.

"Jake, do you like Bella?" he asked. Carlisle had a peculiar grin on his face and I wondered if it had anything to do with what he witnessed. I rolled a bale in front of me, not wanting to lose the faint scent of Bella from my chest. I think I was going to have to take a long cold shower when I was done today.

"Uh, I don't really know, I mean she is really cute, kind of sexy…I guess I wouldn't mind getting to know her," I was honest in my answer, but not totally forthcoming. What I left unsaid was that I really wanted to get to know her on a personal level, really personal. It wasn't about sex, although I could definitely see it happening with Bella. I wanted to get to know her, her likes, dislikes, wants, needs, dreams, and her desires. I wanted to run my hands over her body, to feel the swell of her firm ass under my hands, the curve of her bare breasts against my naked chest, the wet heat of her…Damn, I had better focus on something else, my pants just got three sizes too small. I adjusted myself trying to make it look natural; I was going to be paying for my vivid imagination later. Cold shower, cold shower, cold shower.

"Just be aware Jake, she's been in a bad relationship before, and it didn't end well. She caught the bastard cheating on her in her own bed." Carlisle didn't mince words and wasn't holding back what he knew. "The guy made some comment about if he had met her first he'd have fallen in love with her instead. Sounds like a real piece of work. Anyway, she had a really rough time with it; they'd been together for a couple of years before it happened."

A couple of years and the guy tells her _he didn't fall in love with her first_? What the hell? No wonder she had a hard time with the break-up. I pulled another bale over as it came off the elevator and walked it to the edge of the wall and stacked it. I wasn't sure what I thought about it. It wasn't like me to get involved in other people's business, but Bella did intrigue me. If nothing else, I might make a friend out of her; but I think I wanted more. In fact I knew I wanted more, I just needed to get to know her, get her to open up to me and see what kind of man I was.

"I wouldn't hurt her Carlisle, you should know me better than that." I grabbed another bale and stacked it.

"I know you wouldn't Jake, you have always been the good guy, but you have had your share of rough patches too. Just take it slow and don't push her too hard. She needs someone in her life, someone like you" Carlisle picked up a bale and heaved it my direction and then turned to move the elevator. I grunted my acknowledgment and continued to stack bales of hay. Carlisle gave me a lot to think about.

We worked in companionable silence for a while, when Esme turned off the elevator and called out that the girls wanted a break. The coolers were brought out and I took out a water and a beer and sat against the barn wall taking a long drink of my beer. It felt good going down my dusty throat. I had forgotten how dry it gets in the barn. I pulled my hat over my eyes to shade them and to use it as an excuse to look at Bella while not seeming like I was ogling her. She was sitting in the shade stretching her arms over her head and drinking her water. I watched her lips press against the bottle and could see the tip of her pink tongue against the rim, and felt the material of my jeans get snug again. I suddenly wanted to be that bottle. I was going to have to seriously think about buying fuller cut jeans if my dick was going to take things over.

The conversation turned, as it usually did, to the next job to be done. More hay to stack, moving the elevator, having my buddy Seth come over to help in the next day or two. I really didn't pay much attention to the topic as I was busy watching Bella watch me. She didn't think I could tell she was looking at me, but I could tell she was. And I could tell she was interested! So could Esme. That devious wicked minded woman, I would have to thank her for arranging us working together.

"Bella, are you alright?" Esme knew she was alright, but she didn't want to embarrass Bella by making comments.

"I'm fine. I was just thinking about what we need to finish doing today. I was thinking of making a pie for desert if that's ok," she replied to Esme. Bella turned red, and I knew it wasn't from the sun. I watched as Bella got up and reached into a cooler pulling out a container, sit back down and turned towards us.

"Does anyone have any preference? I can make peach, cherry, or blueberry cobbler. And Carlisle, I made you those cookies you're so fond of." Hmm, desert. Pie even. I knew what kind of pie I wanted right then. Damn I need to quit being such a guy, or buy looser fitting jeans.

Bella smiled as she reached out and handed the tub to me. I wondered what kind of cookies were in it, and remembered my own treat in my cooler. I took the container and looked at Bella with a question on my face; I wanted to try them, but didn't want to look too eager about it. She told me to try it, so I took one and passed the tub over to Carlisle who snatched it out of my hands as quick as he could. You didn't want to get between the man and his cookies; you might not survive with all your limbs intact. I heard Esme tell a story once of a guy who was sent to deliver some banana bread to Carlisle and decided that the man wouldn't miss a couple of pieces…the rumor went on to say that the guy was seen a week later minus a few fingers. I shuddered at the thought and quickly withdrew my own hand.

I bit into the cookie. It was good, I mean really good. I closed my eyes and nearly sighed my content. The taste of chocolate and walnuts assaulted my taste buds. They were soft and chewy and melted on my tongue. I could feel a crumb on my lip and slipped my tongue out to catch it. I did it slowly, and as sexily as I could because I knew Bella was watching me. I wanted to run my tongue over her lips and let her taste her own accomplishment and show her how she was making me feel. I was still feeling the effects of our contact earlier and having a hard time ignoring my body's reaction to her nearness. Swallowing my bite, I took a drink hoping to distract myself and remembered my own baked goods. I walked over to my own cooler and grabbed the cinnamon rolls I made earlier and sat down. I was suddenly nervous about sharing them with Bella; what if she didn't like them? Well I guess I was about to find out.

I handed the shallow dish to her and told her to try one. She took her sunglasses off and opened the dish, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath.

"They smell really good." She took one out, handed me the dish and sat back. I took one myself and passed it over to Esme who gave me a big smile. I smiled back and turned my attention back to Bella, wanting to gauge her reaction to my own offering. Closing her eyes, she took a bite, and in doing so the glaze dripped onto her chin. She chewed slowly, savoring the flavor. I swallowed hard. Her tongue peaked out and ran around the inner edges of her lips gathering the sweetness that lingered. I couldn't help but stare at her lips, I was mesmerized. I had to have a taste. I wanted a taste. I needed it...now. Bella opened her eyes and tried to look away before I reached out to take her face in my hand. I lifted my other hand and gently wiped my thumb against her chin, taking the glaze off and placed it in my mouth tasting the sweetness that was all Bella. I had a sudden vision of blueberries and whip cream. I had to tell her; well part of what I was thinking any way.

"I do love blueberry pie." I licked my lips and swallowed thickly taking note of her increased breathing and dilating eyes. Her eyes grew dark with need and I had to smile. I was getting to her. But I didn't want to push her too hard. Carlisle's earlier comment about her having a rough time with her last boyfriend echoed in my mind. I didn't want to cause her to feel like she had to reject my advances. I wanted her to feel comfortable, relaxed. I pulled away and noticed her face was flushed and the smile remained on my face because I knew I had done that to her.

I watched as Bella got up, put her gloves back on, adjusted her clothes and looked over at Esme. I had to hand it to Esme. She knew what she was doing, and I think I was about to owe her big time.

We worked steadily for a couple more hours, taking a break again when Esme decided she and Bella were done for the day and needed to go up to the house and make dinner. I took a drink of my water and watched as Bella took her gloves off and started walking up the slight hill towards the house. It would be a bit of a walk, we were quite a ways from the main house. I suddenly felt the need to be near her. It was a weird feeling, not bad, just…different, like I was having a hard time breathing. I'd never felt that way before and it made me anxious. I put my water down and fished the keys out of my pocket and took off running after her. Esme stayed behind to talk to Carlisle for a few moments and that gave me an opening.

"Bella, wait!" I called out to her. I stopped myself mentally. What was I going to say? 'hot thing, you are the air I need to breath so how 'bout you to give me mouth to mouth?' oh I know how about 'hey babe, I noticed you all hot and sweaty and it gave me a boner and I really like you, so can you take care of it for me?' Yea no, aint gonna say that…anything but that. Shit! Smooth Black, real smooth. Think already would you!

I caught up to her and held my hand out with the keys laced in my fingers. She had a startled look on her gorgeous face. I took a deep breath and steadied myself.

"I'll give you a ride back up to the house; I need to get some tools and spare lumber from the shop. Carlisle wants to fix some of the boards on the side of the barn. So I can give you a lift if you want." It all came out in a rush. Smooth Black, real smooth; just jump up and down waving your arms and scream BOO! and scare her off why don't you.

"Uh, sure." The blush that crept across her face was so damn hot. I walked back over to where the coolers were and loaded them in the back of the Dodge. Bella stepped to the passenger side and opened the door to get in. As I opened the driver's door, it took me a minute to realize what was wrong with the picture in front of me. I could not get into my truck, not like this. The seat was pulled all the way forward, and I noticed the rearview mirror was facing down. I already knew she had driven it down from the house but it had slipped from my thoughts until I was faced with having to readjust things.

I teased her about having to rearrange everything and she made her arguments as to why she'd needed to do it in the first place. She almost reacted like she expected me to be upset with her. That ex-boyfriend must have really done a number on her. I was going to have to show her I was nothing like him. After getting in, I drove us to the main house, parked and shut off the ignition. I saw her reaching for the door. I didn't want her to leave, not yet; not until she knew at least how I was starting to feel about her, even though I didn't know her very well. I knew I had made her uncomfortable and I wanted to apologize to her for it, the last thing I wanted to do was make her feel awkward. I put my hand on her arm to stop her from leaving the truck, from leaving me. She turned and looked at my hand on her arm and followed it up until she met my eyes.

"I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable earlier."

Watching her face for her reaction, I got lost in the depths of her eyes again. This was starting to become a frequent thing. Reaching out, I cupped her face and just felt the touch of her skin on mine and this time I felt something else like a jolt of electricity flow from my fingertips to my toes. Leaning in I pressed my lips to hers. It was a simple kiss. Surprisingly she relaxed against my mouth and let out a small sigh of…content? I traced her lips softly with mine, almost ghosting them across their smooth surface and was rewarded with the feeling of Bella kissing me back. I wanted to taste more. I pulled her arm gently dragging her closer and ran my hands from her arms to her shoulders to her neck, twisting my fingers into her hair and gave a gentle tug backwards as I ran my tongue across her lower lip. She gasped into my mouth and the shot of electricity I had felt moments ago hit me again and made a bee-line for my already aroused cock. Her mouth opened and l slid my tongue between her lips and deepened the kiss. I was having my taste, and it was making me drunk. Our breathing became ragged as our mouths danced in tune with each other, tasting, and being tasted. Her small hands had grabbed onto my shoulders and were pulling me closer. I thought I heard her moan; she was kissing me back with such passion that I wanted more; I was being greedy I knew, but I also knew she wasn't ready to jump right back into something.

I pulled back breaking the kiss; eyes closed and rested my forehead against hers to catch my breath. My heart was hammering in my chest as if I had just run a marathon. I had to get back to work, Carlisle was a fair man, but not if his help was lazy and indolent. I was neither, but I sure would have stayed right there with this gorgeous creature all day if I could.

"I should be getting that stuff back for Carlisle or he's gonna give me hell for taking my time." I released my hold on her and sat back running a hand through my hair.

"Mmm, yea, I uh, had better get inside and get things ready for dinner, Esme doesn't like it when I am…distracted."

I thought back to when she asked about what kind of pie to make and damn if my pants constricted even tighter against my raging hard-on. I was so into self-torture. Bella and I got out of the truck and unloaded the coolers and after watching her walk away, I got back in the truck and drove to the shop for the supplies I needed.

I loaded the spare lumber, nails, hammers and a small hand saw into the truck and drove back to the barn. We worked efficiently for a couple more hours at the barn before heading out to the field to pick up more hay. Once that was loaded and stacked near the feeder barn where most of the hay was to be stored we started picking up our things to head back to the main house to get ready for dinner. It had been a long day and I was looking forward to relaxing for a while.

Esme came down to the barn looking like she had just gotten out of the shower, her hair still damp. She walked over to Carlisle and gave him a passionate kiss. I turned away, not wanting to intrude upon their moment and busied myself with rearranging things in the truck box. The sun was just at the edge of the horizon and the air was cooling quickly even though it was still warm.

"Jake, when you get back to the house would you go into the basement and get a jar of beans off the shelf? I only remembered as I was walking down here. We will be at the house in a few minutes; I need to talk to Carlisle." Esme asked as she wrapped her arms around her husband.

I looked at her and nodded my acknowledgement, got in the truck and headed to the house. I parked my truck, finished putting things away, took off my boots, gloves and hat and went into the house. I washed up a bit at the kitchen sink, dried them on an old towel and headed for the basement door. I hadn't seen Bella; I had guessed she was taking a shower in the main bathroom so I opened the door to the basement and closed it behind me. I could smell the slight dampness that always came with an unfinished basement and didn't think anything of it until both of my feet touched the concrete floor. In front of me was the most stunning sight I had ever witnessed in my entire 27 years of life.

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. When I made it to the bottom step and reached the concrete floor, it was only then I saw her. She was exquisite. And naked. And wet. And…Oh. My. God…she was touching herself. I couldn't make a sound; I couldn't move. I had never seen anything so raw, so…delicious. I felt an immediate rush to my cock and I wanted her. Not just because of the kiss I had taken and not because she was naked in front of me playing with herself, which was incredibly hot and made the seams on my pants all but tear out, but because she was such an enticing challenge, and I wanted to, no I was _going_ to win her over. The kiss was on my mind from the moment it happened. It was fresh, it was raw and passionate, it was blissful, and I wanted another...and more.

I was suddenly aware I was staring and made my apologies which she brushed off as she made a hasty retreat towards the sleeping area. I followed still trying to apologize but she said she was fine and wanted me to leave so she could get dressed. I turned and grabbed the jar of green beans from the shelf Esme had sent me for and had a sudden thought...she sent me down here on purpose, didn't she? Esme knew Bella was taking a shower and by sending me down here was assured I would catch her naked. Not that I minded, I was actually turned on, I mean _really really _ turned on, but what I wished was that it had been under different circumstances. I think I made Bella feel uncomfortable and that was not my intention. Shit! Did I just blow it? Did I have a chance with her now? Was she going to hate me?

I was more determined now to make her see that not every guy is the same. I would win her over; I just had to think of how to do it without looking like such a…such a guy. I walked upstairs, set the jar on the counter and took a seat at the table while I waited for Bella to be done downstairs. Esme came to stand in front of me and gave me a look I couldn't interpret.

"Did you see Bella down there?" she asked almost too innocently. She knew Bella was down there; she knew I had seen her. She also probably knew Bella had been showering and still she sent me down there.

"Uh, yea, she, umm, was…down there…showering." I stammered, so unlike me.

"Esme, you knew Bella was down there didn't you?" I had to ask.

Esme had turned back to the counter to start dinner and talked over her shoulder. "I knew she was downstairs, I didn't know she was still in the shower. You did knock before you went down there right?" She was hiding a smile, I just knew it. She had to have known Bella was down there taking a shower; it was too early for bed, why else would she be down there?

Knock? I hung my head. I didn't knock. I didn't think about it. Why didn't I knock? "I..um, no I didn't knock. I didn't know she was down there, I didn't see any sign that would lead me to believe she was taking a shower let alone down there; well at least not until I got to the bottom of the stairs."

Just then the basement door opened and Bella entered the kitchen. She looked beautiful, her damp freshly washed hair was in a messy bun; dressed in short shorts, a tight fitted t-shirt and flip-flops. She didn't look at me as she stepped to the oven, grabbed potholders and pulled out the pie she had made for desert and set it on the counter. It was then I noticed I was very hungry; and it wasn't just for food. I was becoming physically uncomfortable as my jeans were being stretched to their limits.

Bella finally turned and acknowledged me with a friendly smile. Her eyes held something I had seen before. She had been affected by our earlier encounter and was trying to hide it. She may have fooled Esme and Carlisle, but she wasn't going to be able to fool me as easily.

"Oh, Jake the, um, shower is free. I will uh, stay up here, I'm done down there now." She was so cute trying not to embarrass herself by focusing on the floor and then the pie she was still arranging on the counter; I was the one who should have been embarrassed, but I wasn't. I could have stayed down there and watched all day; hell I could have stayed down there for the rest of my life and watched, but it would have been paradise if I could have helped. Damn, my pants had to come off; I needed to relieve some pressure.

"Thanks Bella." I excused myself, jumped up and headed down the stairs, closing the door behind me and walked to the bottom of the stairs.

Going to my bed, I opened my shower tote and grabbed my towel, soap, shampoo and a razor. Stripping off my dirty clothes and letting them fall to the floor, my mind was suddenly flooded with the earlier image of Bella and my cock twitched hard. I looked down at it for a long moment, having a brief mental discussion with my dick as to why it would be highly inappropriate to run up stairs and bend Bella over the kitchen table and take her over and over until she couldn't walk. Yea, that did absolutely nothing to appease it. There was now only one way to take care of it.

Making my way to the shower, I laid my towel over the rack, turned on the water and stepped under it. Letting it wash over my aching muscles felt like heaven. I washed my hair and body, letting the hot soapy water wash away the days' essence of dirt, grease, and stray hay chaff. Taking the razor out of its package, I shaved the stubble from my face, rinsed it off and put it back. As I was standing directly under the water, my mind strayed again back to Bella. I couldn't seem to get her off my mind, and especially now for obvious reasons. My lower half responded eagerly as I remembered how she looked and my testosterone levels spiked. I reached for the soap and poured a generous amount in my hand and began slowly stroking myself as I thought of her touching herself so intimately. What or who was she thinking about? Do I dare imagine it was me she had naughty thoughts about? I wanted to think so, and I had a good feeling she _had_ been thinking of me. I remembered the looks on her face when we sat near each other at break time. She wasn't good a hiding her thoughts.

_The water flowed over her breasts and dripped from her hardened nipples as her free hand massaged between her swollen lips. Her fingers slowly moved in rhythmic fashion, her breathing became shallow and quickened. Her eyes unfocused and glassy as she threw her head back and then forward again as her hips bucked into her hand her chest beginning to heave. Her delicate fingers pinched her already erect nipple and a gasp escaped her plump lips_.

Closing my eyes as my head fell to my chest, my hand squeezed my dick and stroked faster as the mental image became almost too much. Her knees became weak as her climax approached, her digits moving in and out faster; I wanted to reach out and cup her face, taste her lips again and feel her shudder against my body as she brought herself to her release. I imagined her moans filling my ears and her sweet breath against my neck and the pressure in my groin became explosive as I came hard, shooting my essence into the water and my own erratic breathing gradually slowed. I shook a few more times as spasms of release continued to course through me as I came down from my fantasy and I noticed the water was starting to run cold. Maybe I should have taken a cold one to begin with.

I finished rinsing myself, turned the water off, grabbed my towel and wrapped it around my waist. Padding my way back to my bunk, I started drying off and got out a clean white t-shirt, grey boxers, faded jeans and grabbed my spare shoes and a pair of clean socks. Once dressed I started to slowly make my way back up the stairs to stop midway and it was in that very moment I made my decision: I was going to have her, I was going make her understand that she needed to give me a chance. Make her see that not all guys are the same. She could feel and love and be loved without fear of hurt. No matter what it took, she was going to be mine. I was going to claim Bella for my own.

Reaching to top of the stairs and opening the door, I was greeted with the mouthwatering aroma of blueberry pie. I hadn't realized until then that I was famished. Esme came in from outside carrying a large covered plate and went to put it in the still warm oven. It was when Esme stepped back and over to the sink to wash what few dishes were there that I noticed Bella. She was standing there just staring at me. What? I thought. Did I miss a spot when I shaved? There wasn't a mirror down there, so I just did it by feel. I subconsciously reached for my face and felt for any offending stubble I had missed. Nope, didn't miss any. Did I leave soap in my hair? I ran hand through my still damp hair. Nothing wrong there either. Bella turned a deep shade of red and suddenly turned back to the counter and reached up to open the cupboard to get the plates and glasses out. She had been checking me out! I knew she liked me. My stomach had somehow acquired a full set of butterflies and they were on a mad race around the inside. I felt my own face flush slightly and had to smile. Why was I feeling nervous? I had never had those feelings before and briefly wondered where they were coming from.

I sat down and put my socks and shoes on and watched as Bella reached for the drinking glasses. As she stretched up on her toes and reached with both arms, her shirt rode high exposing her creamy white skin and taut muscles. I stood up and walked to stand behind her and reached to help her. I could hear her suddenly take in a breath and slowly look over her arm at me. I smiled at her and grabbed a glass from the shelf and set it on the counter. She looked at me briefly and then back at the cupboard. She reached for another and gasped as it slipped from her hand, bouncing on the counter and tumbling onto the floor breaking into several pieces.

"Esme I'm so sorry!" Her hand over her heart and looking embarrassed, Bella bent down to grab the largest of the broken pieces and jerked her hand back.

"Ouch, shit!"

I grabbed her hand and took a quick look at it. She had a decent sized cut on the pad of her palm and it was bleeding freely. With my free hand, I reached around behind me turning on the water and pulled her hand with me putting it under the water. Bella hissed and closed her eyes tight as the water stung her tender skin.

"This is going to sting a bit more. You ready?" I looked into her eyes and she finally looked into mine and nodded. I gently but firmly squeezed her hand around the cut so it would bleed more and looked for any sign of glass stuck inside. Not seeing any glass, I noticed a clean hand towel and took it off the counter pressing it against the wound and held pressure on it. Bella closed her eyes and I could see she was trying to calm herself. Did the sight of blood bother her?

"It's just a glass Bella, it's alright. Are you ok? How bad are you cut?" Esme had already gotten the broom and dustpan out and cleared the broken pieces from the floor as I was playing doctor. Playing doctor, I could see Bella dressed in a tight short fitted skirt, her top unbuttoned just enough to reveal her round firm…get your mind out of the gutter Black! Bella is hurt and here you are thinking of taking advantage of her, nice, real nice.

"I'm alright Esme, just a little cut I think." Bella pulled her hand away from me replacing my hand with her own and sat down.

"Are you sure? We…I can take you to town to the clinic to have it looked at." I wanted to make sure she was ok.

"No, really, I'm sure it's nothing I need to go to town for Jake. I will just wrap it good before we start working tomorrow and keep it covered. But thank you." She looked at me with her soft brown eyes and I was mesmerized by their depths.

"Well, I don't know about anyone else in this house, but I am starving!" Carlisle came into the kitchen after having taken his own shower and changing into clean clothes.

"Oh, Bella, what happened? Are you alright?" Carlisle noticed Bella holding the compress on her hand and was concerned. He stepped over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder as if to comfort her.

"Just me being clumsy again. I dropped a glass and cut my hand. But it's fine really, nothing serious. Won't keep me from working so no worries boss." Bella said, her smile laced with pain.

I knew she had to be in a bit of pain; the cut wasn't very deep, but it still must have hurt. I finished getting the rest of the dishes out of the cupboard and set the table.

Dinner was relatively quiet and when we finished, Esme declined my help with clean up saying that it was not too much for her to do.

Bella was putting away the leftovers and managing quiet well with her injured hand. She turned when she finished and set the pie she made earlier on the table along with plates and forks. It still smelled wonderful and even thought I was comfortably full, I couldn't wait to taste it. She sliced into the crust and cut several pieces and placed them on plates handing one to Carlisle and Esme and one to myself before placing a piece on a plate for herself. Esme and Carlisle took theirs to eat on the covered porch in the waning light of the end of the day leaving Bella and I alone in the kitchen. I reached over taking a fork and put a bite in my mouth closing my eyes as I let the flavor assault my senses. The tart of the blueberries with the sweetness of the filling and the firmness of the crust was fantastic. It truly was my favorite desert. And now I knew every time I ate it I was going to think of Bella. I opened my eyes and was rewarded with a shy smile on Bella's beautiful face. And I wanted to eat more than pie.

"Very good." I mentally hit myself over the head. 'very good'? I couldn't come up with anything else? How lame.

**A/N:** R&R please.

If you are looking for another awesome story to read check out Good Girls Go Bad ...you wont regret it!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I own nothing Twilight…only the little thought bubbles running through my mind with that dictate where I am placing the characters. ****AH, AU, BPOV-if POV's change, it will be noted…rated M for adult/sexual situations, language, 18 and over highly recommended.**

**The Claiming of Jacob Black**

**Chapter 5**

_JPOV_

_Bella was putting away the leftovers and managing quiet well with her injured hand. She turned when she finished and set the pie she made earlier on the table along with plates and forks. It still smelled wonderful and even thought I was comfortably full, I couldn't wait to taste it. She sliced into the crust and cut several pieces and placed them on plates handing one to Carlisle and Esme and one to myself before placing a piece on a plate for herself. Esme and Carlisle took theirs to eat on the covered porch in the waning light of the end of the day leaving Bella and I alone in the kitchen. I reached over taking a fork and put a bite in my mouth closing my eyes as I let the flavor assault my senses. The tart of the blueberries with the sweetness of the filling and the firmness of the crust was fantastic. It truly was my favorite desert. And now I knew every time I ate it I was going to think of Bella. I opened my eyes and was rewarded with a shy smile on Bella's beautiful face. And I wanted to eat more than pie. _

"_Very good." I mentally hit myself over the head. 'Very good'? I couldn't come up with anything else? How lame._

**BPOV**

I couldn't take my eyes off him as I sliced the pie and dished it out. After Esme and Carlisle ducked outside to eat theirs, I was left alone inside with Jake. Watching him take a bite and appear to enjoy the desert made me want more than pie. I was no longer embarrassed about what had happened downstairs. I was an adult and I could forgive what could be taken as a minor lapse in manners.

"Very good." He pulled the fork slowly from his mouth and took another bite. I had trouble finding my voice yet again so I smiled at him. It did make me happy that he enjoyed the pie, but even if he didn't I knew it was good.

Using my uninjured hand I wrapped the rest of the pie and put it on the counter taking my plate and fork and setting it down on the table. I took a glass pitcher of tea from the fridge and poured some for myself and looked questioningly at Jake to see if he wanted some. He nodded and pushed his glass towards me to fill and continued eating. Returning the pitcher to the fridge, I sat down and took a bite of pie and savored the flavor. It was smooth and rich, tart and sweet at the same time. I was pleased with the way it turned out. We ate the rest of our desert in near silence and it was killing me, but I didn't know what to say or how to start a conversation with him in spite of what transpired downstairs. I was positive it bothered him and didn't want to embarrass him further by bringing it up.

"How's your hand?" Setting his fork down for a moment he turned to gaze at me and had the cutest look of genuine concern on his face.

"It's ok, still pretty sore, but I don't think it needs to be amputated just yet." He was so sweet to be concerned. When I cut it, he didn't hesitate to help me and I was appreciative of his caring; we still didn't know much about each other, but I was hoping to remedy that soon.

He grinned and continued eating, finishing his pie. I ate mine and when I was done I got up to place the dishes in the sink. I was startled by the sound of Jake getting up from the table and stepping behind me placing his plate and fork in the sink and watched as he reached over taking mine out of my hand and setting it in the wash basin.

"I'll wash these. You made desert and dinner, it is the least I can do, besides, you shouldn't get your hand wet. It might get infected." I started to object but he had already placed his hands on my shoulders and steered me back towards the table out of the way.

"I'm not taking no for an answer. But if you insist on helping, you can put them away after I wash and dry them." He turned back to the sink and filled it with hot soapy water and started washing the few dishes we used. I watched the muscles ripple under the tight t-shirt he was wearing as he reached and scrubbed the plates and glasses, and I couldn't stop staring. I wanted to press myself up against him and run my hands over his hard body, feeling every inch of him. In no time he was finished washing and rinsing and had picked up a towel and started drying them off. And again his biceps flexed and relaxed as he picked up each plate and glass to dry. If he dried me off like that I would stay wet forever…whoa! _Dam girl, get it under control already_.

I swallowed thickly as I tried to shake the thought from my mind. I focused my eyes on the kitchen window and willed myself to think of something else. It was then I heard a whinny and mentally slapped myself. I had totally forgotten I needed to feed DC. I had been so wrapped up thinking of Jake and the incident with the shower and then cutting my hand it slipped my mind. I stood up walking over to the counter and started putting the dishes away. My hand started to throb and I was grateful Jake didn't let me wash the dishes. I put the last plate on the shelf and closed the cupboard door and turned around noticing Jake leaning against the counter wiping his hands off with a towel.

"Thank you for the pie, it really was good." Jake said quietly. He was almost acting shy and it surprised me a bit. He usually exuded confidence and it seemed to throw me off a bit. Why was he acting this way all of a sudden?

"No problem, I like cooking and baking. I used to do it a lot when I was a kid. My mom taught me and when I met Esme, I learned even more. It's something I really like doing." I smiled at him and was rewarded with one in return that took my breath away. I looked up at him and my heart nearly stopped beating. His eyes were dark liquid pools with glints of gold mixed in. I was drowning again and I couldn't help but feel pulled towards him this time like he was my life preserver.

I was being drawn to him and I was confused, excited, and scared. He made the first move. Taking my unhurt hand and pulling me to his chest, he wrapped his other arm around my waist and tilted my face up looking into my eyes. It's been said that the eyes are the door to the soul. His door was wide open. I saw fear, affection, strength, adoration, love, confidence, and compassion. All these flashed before me as he cupped my face in his hand. I caught my breath as I looked deep into his eyes and wondered what he was thinking.

He slowly leaned down and pressed his lips to mine softly. I couldn't help but reach up with my other hand and placed it on his strong jaw and kissed him back. Sighing into his lips he squeezed me closer and pulled me slightly up his hard frame and I could feel his body responding to our closeness. His tongue lightly flicked across my lower lip and they parted letting him in. Our tongues met and explored each other gently, giving and taking. He brought a hand up into my hair and took a handful holding me to him and my own hand wound its way into his short dark hair while my hurt hand curled carefully around his neck. The kiss grew from gentle exploration to a fierce hunger. Our breathing quickened and deepened, our chests heaving against one another as we couldn't seem to get enough air.

"Oh! Jeez, I'm sorry, I uh, didn't know you two were still in here."

The spell was broken. Startled, I pulled away from him quickly as I gasped and covered my mouth with my good hand.

"It's ok, I-I need to go feed DC anyway. I should have done it before dinner was done." I quickly stepped back nearly tripping over a chair and Jake reached out to steady me.

I found my balance again and carefully turned around pushing the chair to the table out of the way. I stepped past the chair and opened the door. My heart was still racing as I took a shaky step into the open garage and bend down to pick up my boots and placed my flip flops in their place. After pulling my boots on I straightened and was greeted by a medium sized ball of wet black matted fur. She was one of Esme's rescue projects that never made if off the farm, along with several cats that took up residence in one of the barns . Tiggy was energetic and followed me everywhere, even the first time I met her, she was bouncing on all four feet excited for someone to give her attention. She never barked at or chased the squirrels or the cats, quite the opposite of Bronco; he was all business. Taking the lead he would make it his sole purpose to ward off all attacks from the UPS and FEDX men, the neighbors, and any other visitors that dare to set foot on the farm. Tiggy sat in front of me expectantly, her body wiggling happily as she danced on her paws.

"You've been out in the pond again haven't you? Not that I blame you, it was pretty hot today." As I spoke, her little body became even more animated. Not to be left out Bronco let out a single yip and jumped up, bracing his paws on my bare leg, his stubby tail wagging his compact body. I reached down and ruffled his short grey-rose colored coat and looked at his blue eyes.

"Yes, I know, you hate swimming boy." I pushed him down and heard the door open behind me.

"Bella." Jakes voice was soft and low, making my legs shake as I instantly thought of the kiss we just shared. I found myself wanting to revisit that kiss and possibly explore more. _Wait, I can't. I won't let myself get hurt again. I don't need those feelings ruining my life again. _I turned slightly and glanced at him over my shoulder, not wanting him to see how he made me react.

"I'm going to the barn to feed DC before he decides to figure out how to open the gate and help himself." As I started walking I heard footsteps being me, and smiled as Tiggy bounded ahead of me, bouncing like a top on a spring, bumping into Bronco who yipped in annoyance and growled at her crouching to pounce back playfully. I laughed at their antics.

"Bella, I'm sorry about wha…" I didn't give him a chance to finish.

"It's ok Jake." He stepped beside me and put his hand on my arm to stop me. I stopped and looked at him as he reached a hand up and ran it through his hair.

"I-I…really uh like you Bella. I want to get to know you better…if you'll let me." He was biting his lip and it made him look so young. Part of me wanted to wrap myself around him and kiss him breathless. The rest of me wanted to run away so I wouldn't get hurt again. I held his eyes with mine watching as he shifted from foot to foot.

"You seem really…nice. I can always use another friend." I was afraid this was going to happen, and I mentally kicked myself for letting it get this far so I figured if I played the 'let's be friends' card it wouldn't hurt so much when we left at the end of the summer.

His emotions flickered from nervous uncertainty to determination. I expected to see disappointment, indifference, even anger so when I noticed that look settle over his face, it wasn't one I was prepared to see and it surprised me. Jake stood taller and focused his intense dark eyes on mine, nearly making me weak in the knees and spoke in a confident voice that dripped with seduction.

"I would _love_ to be your _friend_." And then his demeanor changed again. This man was going to give me whiplash. "So…this DC character, tell me about him."

At the mention of DC's name I suddenly remembered why I came out here in the first place and smiled.

"DC? He's my one and only. My best friend. Come on, you can meet him." I started walking to the corral and was greeted with a whinny and a dance step or two the closer I got. DC tossed his head and nickered as he paced back and forth.

"Aww sorry son, I got side tracked, it won't happen again." I stepped up to the gate and reached for the latch to open it and noticed Jake had leaned himself up against the fence railing.

"He's a big guy. And you're so…" He didn't finish his sentence. He looked like he was reaching for the right words so he wouldn't offend me.

"Short. Yea, I get that a lot. I like him. No, scratch that, I love him. He's my best friend, he's never let me down on a ride. We've been through a lot together." I opened the gate with my good hand, stepped through and started to close it behind me when I felt it being gently tugged out of my grip. I looked back and saw Jake's hand on the top rail holding it open as he followed me in the corral.

"Do you mind?"

I smiled. He wanted to check out DC for himself. I looked over at DC, noticing he was watching Jake with his ears up and nose outstretched. Jake closed the gate and slowly walked over to DC murmuring softly, his hand reaching out so he could sniff it. DC lipped his fingers and realizing Jake had nothing to give him backed up and walked over to me putting his nose to my face and taking a deep breath in and out.

"What? Didn't he have anything for you? Well you're in luck, because I have just the thing for you and I know you are gonna love it." I walked over to the barn door and unlatched it so I could go in and get his hay. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned around.

"Let me get it. You aren't exactly dressed for climbing in the hay loft, and you don't want to get dirt in your cut." His smile nearly knocked me off my feet.

"Sure. Thanks."

I watched him disappear into the dark barn and emerge seconds later with a few flakes of hay in his hands.

"Is this enough? I uh, didn't know how much you wanted to feed him." I looked at what he had in his hands and nodded my approval.

Jake stepped out the door and I closed it behind him latching it firmly and watched Jake take the hay to the feeder. DC nickered happily and followed him nearly pushing him over as he leaned into the feeder to take a mouthful.

"Sure likes his hay." Jake chuckled as he stood watching DC rip mouthful after mouthful out of the pile of hay.

"Yes he has a very healthy appetite." I commented dryly. DC had been known to eat an entire bale in no time and still act hungry.

"He is a bottomless pit I swear. He let himself out once at the boarding stable and ate an entire bag of oats, his hay, the neighboring horse's hay, and half a bale from the hay barn. Leah called me at work she said it took her over an hour to catch him and after she finally got him caught and put in a stall, her husband Sam felt sorry for him because he was crying and pacing back and forth and gave him another huge feeding of hay. When I got there about an hour later to fix the fence he had eaten every leaf, every trace of the hay was gone. He never once showed any signs of colic, although I have no idea why to this day."

I had shuddered as I told Jake the story. I had been so scared for DC and angry at him at the same time for getting out, and then in awe as I marveled at how he had come through unscathed from something so insane that if it had been anyone else's horse, it would have died before taking its last bite. DC had always been respectful of fencing and it wasn't until later I found that someone had turned off the electric fence. DC had an uncanny ability to sense when it was on and when it wasn't, and he wasn't afraid to take advantage of someone's negligence.

"He sounds like an incredible horse. I bet he's as much fun to ride. Would…would you like to go with me tomorrow to ride fence when we're done with hay? Carlisle is going into town for some parts for the baler, it's going to take most of the day and I figured I would take the time and get the fence looked at. He said the deer have been pretty rough with it this spring." He looked at me with hopeful eyes.

"Um, ok. I don't think Esme has anything planned for me to do as it is, and I was just going to finish getting my things unpacked. But it sounds like fun. I know DC would like to get out and stretch his legs." I smiled at Jake and he gave me one in return. Oh man that smile made me melt again.

We had made our way back to the gate and let ourselves out locking it behind us. The sun had gone completely down and the last bit of light had turned the sky shades of dark pinks and purples in the distance. I started walking up the driveway towards the house and tripped over a large rock almost hitting the ground. Jake caught me by the waist and hauled me up against his chest, holding me as if he'd never let me go. The look in his eyes made my heart pound and my pulse race. My knees buckled and Jake squeezed me closer causing me to automatically wrap my arms around him to steady myself. Our eyes held each other's and he slowly leaned down and ran his nose along my jaw. My breath caught in my throat and my heart pounded harder as I closed my eyes and just let myself feel, just this once.

"You make my heart race Bella." His voice was like silk. If he didn't have his arms around me, I would have been a puddle on the ground at his feet. His breath tickled my neck and I caught my own breath as I felt his lips on the spot just below my ear that always did leave me feeling heavy and weak. The butterflies teamed up for the race around my stomach again and I could feel the tingling sensation wash over me.

His lips ghosted over my skin, from my neck to my jaw, to my cheek only to stop and hover over my slightly quivering lips. I could feel the heat radiating off of them and I involuntarily swallowed. I could feel my heart pounding in my chest and my pulse quickened, my hands clutched his sides. Feeling his lips finally touch mine sent me into a fit of euphoria and I kissed him back just as softly. Our lips danced delicately against one another in syncramonious harmony, dipping and tasting, sampling and savoring. He pulled me closer and his arms tightened around me as mine moved further around him and my hands crawled up to his broad shoulders, using the leverage to pull myself up his chest as our kiss grew hungry. He nibbled on my lower lip as his hand gently took a hold of my hair and pulled my head back a little causing me to gasp slightly; his tongue sliding in effortlessly claiming dominance over mine until we were both breathless. He pulled back first and looked into my eyes, our breathing fast. My hand had ended up on his chest and I could feel his heartbeat racing under it. The penetrating stare of his eyes had me melting again. _What was this man doing to me? That I could forget my own name just from the mere bat of an eye from him?_

"I may make your heart race, but you make me weak in the knees." What the hell Bella! Has he broken down your defenses that fast? And with what…a couple of kisses. Well ok, I will admit they were pretty damn good mind-blowing kisses, but still…to let him in that fast?

He smiled at me and ran his hands down my arms to grab my hand and turned us back towards the house, our fingers laced together. The dogs had been sitting at our feet the entire time and were now eager to get back home. We walked in comfortable silence until we reached the entryway of the garage when he gently spun me around and pulled me back against his chest holding me close, his face close to my ear.

"Bella…I…" He was shaking slightly and I knew it had nothing to do with the cooling temperature of the night air. "Thank you. For letting me meet DC." I could feel his breath against my neck again and it was maddening.

"You're welcome. Any chance I get to show him off I gladly will." Leaning back a little, I smiled at him in the rapidly fading light. I almost couldn't make out the features of his face, not that I needed light to know what he looked like; I could never forget what he looked like, his image was etched into my brain permanently.

The door opened suddenly and we casually pulled away from each other.

"Oh, there you two are. I was going to send Carlisle out to find you; you were taking so long I was starting to get worried. We've been having a problem with the coyotes lately. They've been coming up to the house and eating the chickens and whatever else they can find." Esme's look of concern was one I had seen many times when I was younger and it filled me with both warmth from the concern and fear of what could have happened.

"We were just coming in, Esme." I moved away from Jake and took my boots off, supporting myself on the door jam. I picked up my flip flops and put my boots in their place and stepped inside. Jake was right behind me and closed the door. I walked towards the main bathroom and noticed Carlisle sitting in the large family room going over what I assumed to be a supply work order form for the baler parts he was going to pick up the next day. He looked up when he heard us come inside and made a beckoning motion toward us. I stopped where I was so I could hear, but Jake walked over and sat in the spare office chair next to the desk.

"I'll be gone most of the day tomorrow, so if you and Bella want to ride fence all the way to Shitter Point and back down the east draw, that would make me feel a lot better. The elk came down this spring after the thaw and tore through several weak places in the fence. The upper flats didn't have any heifers or wieners so we didn't have any get out, but they sure strung the wire across a good distance; it's a tangled mess. Take the wire stretcher and a couple extra rolls of barbed wire, the bolt cutters, pliers, a pair of wire cutters, a hammer, a box of those galvanized fence staples and some 12 gauge wire." Carlisle looked tired all of a sudden. It dawned on me it had been a long day. I glanced at the clock and was surprised it was nearly 10pm.

"I didn't realize it was so late. I will be headed to bed then if we're going to be riding fence most of the day."

I left the guys to finish talking about the things needed for the next day and went in to use the main bathroom and then headed down stairs before I remembered I was going to end up sharing it with Jake.

_Great, I get to share the bedroom with Jake_. The naughty part of me wanted to jump up and do the mystic mating dance of the wood nympho. The good part of me wanted to pack up my things and move out to the barn loft. Not giving it more thought than I would swatting a mosquito, I drew the curtain partially closed between the sleeping spaces and started undressing. I pulled out my night clothes, grabbing a black tank top and a pair of soft cotton gym shorts. After carefully pulling them on, I gathered my other clothes folding them neatly and set them on my bag.

I pulled the blankets back on the bed and sat on the edge for a moment letting the emotions of the day slowly drift away. My hand was throbbing as tiredness slowly crept up on me and I leaned back sliding between the covers. As I lay there, I let my mind drift over everything that had happened that day: falling down the hay stack and Jake's arms around me as he pulled me out, the first time he kissed me in his truck, the embarrassing shower incident, the kiss we shared in the kitchen, the kiss we shared under the stars, Jake asking me to ride fence with him, and the feel of his breath on my neck before Esme opened the door. But I couldn't keep my mind from wandering back to each kiss time Jake held me and kissed me. As hard as I tried to push those thoughts away and remind myself that it wouldn't be a good idea to let him into my heart and that I needed to stay strong and not fall for him, I found myself replaying each and every kiss, the feel of his strong arms as they held me to him, was the taste of his lips.

The last thing I thought of as I drifted off to sleep was it looked like being alone wasn't going to be an option in my future. Dammit.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*TCoJB*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**A/N: **Please leave a review.

Sorry it has been so long for an update, RL is taking me for a hell of a ride, I wont go into details, and I have no other excuses. I don't have an expected update schedule at this time, but I am constantly working on future chapters. HUGE thank you's to those of you who have left reviews!


	6. Chapter 6

**J/B, AH, AU, BPOV…rated M for adult/sexual situations, language, 18 and over highly recommended…you have been warned!**

**The Claiming of Jacob Black**

**Ch. 6**

_BPOV_

_I pulled the blankets back on the bed and sat on the edge for a moment letting the emotions of the day slowly drift away. My hand was throbbing as tiredness slowly crept up on me and I leaned back sliding between the covers. As I lay there, I let my mind drift over everything that had happened that day: falling down the hay stack and Jake's arms around me as he pulled me out, the first time he kissed me in his truck, the embarrassing shower incident, the kiss we shared in the kitchen, the kiss we shared under the stars, Jake asking me to ride fence with him, and the feel of his breath on my neck before Esme opened the door. But I couldn't keep my mind from wandering back to each time Jake held me and kissed me. As hard as I tried to push those thoughts away and remind myself that it wouldn't be a good idea to let him into my heart and that I needed to stay strong and not fall for him, I found myself replaying each and every kiss, the feel of his strong arms as they held me to him, was the taste of his lips._

_The last thing I thought of as I drifted off to sleep was it looked like being alone wasn't going to be an option in my future. Dammit._

**JPOV**

After writing down the list of things Carlisle had for us to do while he was gone, I used the bathroom to wash up and started for the basement door, but hesitated with my hand on the door knob. Bella was down there. Probably asleep. And we were sharing the same sleeping quarters. For the summer. The entire summer. Part of me felt like a young boy experiencing his first crush. Part of me was nervous as hell as I thought about sleeping in the same room as her. I replayed the last kiss we shared and smiled. She had kissed me back. She. Kissed. Me. Back.

As quietly as possible, I slowly opened the door and listened. No shower. No music. No noise. Not a sound. She did go down there, right? I stepped down the first two steps and closed the door softly behind me and continued descending the stairs. Every other one creaked or groaned as my weight bore down. It was dark and I reached for the light cord that was near the base of the stairwell and gave it a gentle tug. The soft light illuminated the corner and I looked towards the west wall, where the beds would be and could just barely make out the light sound of Bella breathing. She _was_ asleep. I didn't know whether to be disappointed or relieved.

Slowly I walked over to my bed, pushing the curtain aside and stepping behind it. I reached up and pulled the cord for the light above my bed to turn it on and silently walked back and turned off the light at the stairwell. The sound of the soft click echoed through the room. I cringed hoping it wouldn't wake Bella. I could hear Bella's breathing more clearly now, it was deep and steady and I knew she was in a deep sleep.

I quietly crept closer and stood over her, watching her sleep. God she was beautiful. Her long dark hair was in a loose braid pulled to the side of her pillow, I assumed to keep it from becoming too tangled during the night. Lying on her side, her small mouth was slightly open and her breathing was deep and even as her chest rose and fell with each breath. I wanted to reach out and touch her cheek, kiss her soft lips.

But I didn't. Instead I went back to my bed as silently as I could and closed the curtain, sitting down on the edge of the mattress. I pulled my T-shirt over my head, setting it on the end of the bed and then skinned down to my boxers and socks. Folding my jeans, I put them with the shirt and pulled the blankets back as I slid between them and the sheet. I didn't realize I was so tired until I yawned and lay back on the bed. It was an interesting day. I grinned as I thought about it. I saved a damsel in distress. Saved the world from monster cookies and terrorizing icing. I tasted the sweetest lips on earth. Got my first glimpse of live porn. Tasted the best desert on earth, from the sweetest lips on earth. Chased away the monsters in the night. And got a date for the next day. It had been a good day. I drifted off thinking about kissing Bella. Oh yes, it had definitely been a good day.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*TCoJB*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Grabbing my long sleeves shirt I walked upstairs. Bella had managed to wake before me and was already gone. Going upstairs, I opened the door and entered the kitchen and was greeted by the wonderful smell of pancakes and bacon. I was hungry as soon as the aroma hit my nose. Esme was standing at the stove pouring more batter into a skillet when she turned and noticed me; a smile playing on her face.

"Breakfast will be ready in a little bit. Did you sleep well?" She turned back to the stove and put more bacon in a separate pan, the sizzling sound filled the room for a moment.

"Yes, like a log. I didn't realize just how tired I was until my head hit the pillow. I think I was out before I closed my eyes." I paused for a moment before I asked, "is Bella awake? I didn't see her downstairs when I woke up."

"She's been up for a little while; she's in taking a shower." I could see the laughter building up in Esme's stance. I wasn't going to live that down.

"Oh, uh ok, I was just curious."

I slid my arms into the sleeves of my shirt and watched as Esme deftly flipped the pancakes. The smell was making me dizzy as I walked to the counter and reached for a glass. After pouring a glass of milk and taking a long drink, I sat down and looked over my list of chores for the day. It was only 5:30 so I finished my milk, rinsed the glass out and set it in the sink.

"I'm going to head out and make sure the horses are fed so they'll be done eating by the time we are ready to saddle up." Esme merely nodded and went back to her cooking. I walked over to the door and opened it, stepping out and closed it behind me. Bronco looked up from his place as sentinel and wagged his stumpy tail. Tiggy gave a yip-yawn as she stood up and stretched her tail wagging her entire body. I put my boots on and started for the corral. The dogs ran ahead and were waiting in the shade by the fence when I walked up to the gate.

DC was standing there waiting for his hay, so I decided to feed him first. I went through the gate, closing it behind me and walked into the hay barn to get his hay. Once he was fed I checked his water. Satisfied it was full, I made my way over to the main corral to start feeding the other horses.

Stormy was standing with his butt against the fence and turned when he heard me coming. He was a huge horse and he made DC look like a small pony. Stormy had the look of an appaloosa draft horse, dark blue roan coloring from his head to his hip where he sported a snowflake blanket that spanned flank to flank across his wide back and hip. Very stocky and bull-doggish, he was a very mellow horse not much seems to set him off.

Moonshine stood next to him, ears up and tail swatting the flies buzzing around his belly with his hind foot cocked lazily. Much shorter than Stormy but not as big as DC, he was dapple grey all over but for a large dark patch on his left hip in the shape of a crescent moon. He had the stout body of a Quarter horse, the dishy head of an Arab, and the unique coloring of an Appaloosa. Esme told me he was a mustang. I looked around for the last horse I knew was supposed to be in the corral. And then I saw him, standing in the morning shade beside the east barn.

PK's Sunshynn On Deck. Sunny, everyone called him. He was a stout, muscular palomino Quarter horse with 2 white hind legs, and white mane and tail. His head was small and well defined with almost dainty ears, a broad chest and powerful hind quarters, and a wide white blaze that ran from between his ears to the end of his nose. He was my favorite horse.

Last night Carlisle casually brought up the subject of selling Sunny. Of course he said he didn't want to sell him to just _anyone_. Sunny's registration papers were among those stacked on Carlisle's desk last night when he mentioned selling him. My first thought was that he had already had a buyer and I was hit instantly with a feeling of disappointment. Reluctantly I asked Carlisle who he was selling Sunny to, not really wanting to know. I liked Sunny, he was a good riding horse, strong minded and unflappable and all business under saddle. Carlisle must have sensed my anxiety because he had looked at me with a smile and passed over Sunny's papers. I looked them over and noticed my name was on the registration transfer, already completed. Stunned, it took me a few minutes before I started to ask him how much he wanted for him, and Esme said quietly from behind me that my working for them this summer was more than enough payment, and that they knew Sunny would have a great home with me. I was surprised to say the least, and very excited; Sunny was mine.

I climbed over the fence and walked around the feeder towards the gelding. His ears were up and alert as he started walking towards me. I looked him over carefully, but I knew there was nothing wrong with him; he was perfect. He stopped when I reached his shoulder and turned his nose into my hand.

"Hey buddy. Looks like you and me are going to get to know each other real well this summer." I patted his neck and scratched behind his ears while he lowered his head. The other two horses came over to see if Sunny was getting anything that they too should have. I had to push Stormy away when he crowded too close and walked over to the spare hay loft for their feed.

Once the horses were fed and their waters filled, I walked back to the house. Taking off my boots I opened the door and stepped inside, the smell of bacon made me realize how hungry I had gotten. I noticed Bella was now standing in the kitchen taking the pancakes out of the oven and setting the hot plate on a trivet on the table. She backed up to the counter when she noticed me watching her, and turned away from me.

"Morning Bella." I wasn't going to let her start the day by being shy with me. We were going to spend the whole day together and I didn't want it to start awkwardly. I was going to make her talk to me, one way or the other.

"Oh, hey Jake, morning." She looked over her shoulder briefly and blushed slightly. I noticed she had a fresh bandage on her hand.

"How's your hand? Is it still pretty sore? Do you think you can handle riding fence today?"

She looked at her hand for a moment and flexed her fingers, wincing a bit.

"Yea, I think it will be fine. I'll get a lunch packed up as soon as breakfast is finished and then we can head out." She dropped her hand back to her side for a moment as her gaze caught mine. She looked at me with curiosity then went back to her task of getting breakfast ready for the table.

"Do you want anything in particular? There's stuff for sandwiches, some left over pie, watermelon…" she continued to list things she could pack for an army to eat as she pulled plates out of the cupboard with her unhurt hand.

"Are there any more of your cookies?" I licked my lip thinking back to how good they were and really did hope she had made more. And it wasn't all I was thinking I wanted more of. Maybe I'd coax her into another kiss; I think I could've lived off her kisses if that was all I had to sustain me for the rest of my life.

"Yea, there's more, I made plenty of extras for Carlisle's sweet tooth. You want me to bring some?" Bella looked up from the counter as she picked up the plates in her good hand and gave me a smile that rivaled the sun.

"That would be awesome." I smiled back. It was going to be a long day in the saddle, but as long as I got to spend it with Bella, I wasn't going to complain one bit.

Carlisle left as soon as we finished breakfast and Bella excused herself to go back downstairs to put on her riding jeans and boots. I helped Esme clear the dishes and put them in the dishwasher. I took a few things out of the refrigerator I wanted Bella to bring in the saddle bags: a bottle of Penicillin and a bottle of Banamine, just in case we ran into a little trouble while we were away from the house. I reached above the fridge for the box of syringes and needles, took a few out and placed them together with the bottles in a small paper bag, rolling the top closed. I then took out a small ice pack from the freezer, wrapped it in several paper towels and set it next to the bag on the table. Noticing the insulated saddle bags next to the door, I picked them up and placed the paper bag in one pocket and tucked the icepack beside it to keep the contents cool during our ride.

Bella came back upstairs and saw the bags in my hand.

"I have all the food and water ready to put in the saddle bags. Everything is wrapped up and ready to go." Bella walked to the fridge and started taking out plastic bags of food, sandwiches, grapes, some thick slices of cheese, an orange, a couple of apples, a bag of cookies, sliced watermelon, a large piece of last night's pie and several bottles of water and set them on the table. I opened the side that was empty and helped her start putting the food inside. The other side I put the bottles of water in, they would help keep the medications cold as well as the ice keeping the water cool while we rode. I was kind of excited and nervous; it felt like I was going on my first date. I kept telling myself we were only going for a ride and fixing fence, but my mind wouldn't quiet.

"I think we have enough food to last us a week on the trail." I teased and noticed Bella blushing at my comment.

"If you're ready we should head out and saddle up and get going, it will get hot pretty fast." My grin was rewarded with one of Bella's breath taking smiles that made my heart skip a beat. I reached to pick up the saddle bags at the same time Bella did; my hand landed on top of hers in a gentle but firm grip. I looked at her face as she let out a soft gasp.

"Oh, sorry. Y-you take it." A dark blush appeared on her beautiful face.

"Ok." I loosened my grip on the bag slightly so she could move her hand and watched as she turned and walked to the door.

I picked up the saddle bags containing our lunch and waited a moment as Bella opened the door and stepped out to put her boots on. I followed her out and slipped my own boots on and we started walking towards the corral. I stopped by the tack room and set the heavy saddle bags down and grabbed Sunny's halter and lead rope and made it to the pen as Bella was leading DC out of the gate. I smiled and walked to the small gate to the larger corral and went inside to get Sunny.

I led Sunny back to the tack room and tied him to the hitching post and noticed Bella had tied DC to her horse trailer and was busy brushing the dirt off his coat. I grinned as I looked back at Sunny and went inside and gathered a brush, a saddle pad, my saddle that I had brought with me, and Sunny's bridle. Setting the saddle down and draping the pad and bridle over it, I started brushing his coat free of dust and stray pieces of hay. I cleaned out his hooves with a hoof pick, then grabbed the saddle pad putting it on his back and adjusted it so it was in the right spot. Lifting the saddle and lightly setting it on him, I adjusted the pad underneath so it didn't bunch and cause a sore and started cinching up the saddle.

I noticed Bella had DC already saddled and bridled and was walking him around to check his cinch, making sure her saddle wouldn't roll on her once she was in it. Once Sunny was saddled, I put his bridle on leaving the halter on underneath and tied the loose end of the lead rope to the saddle horn to keep it from dragging the ground. Remembering the list of tools I needed, I ducked back into the tack room and came out with another set of saddle bags loaded with the stuff we'd need to fix fence.

"I'll take the tools if you'll take the food," I said as Bella walked over. She had on her cowboy hat and as I took a good look at her, I mean a really good look, I felt my heart speed up and my stomach gave a flip flop. She looked hot, and not the sweaty overworked kind of hot. Hot as in melt in your hand hot, hot as in go down in flames hot, hot as in…you get the idea. Her jeans hugged every curve of her lean legs and shapely ass; her shirt accented her narrow waist and her ample breasts. I just wanted to feel every curve of her and mold her body to mine, breath in every breath she exhaled and give her mine in return. Uh, yea my pants just got tighter and I knew it was going to be a long uncomfortable ride in the saddle.

"Oh, sure, no problem." Bella dropped DC's lead rope and picked up the saddle bags as I tried to look busy and not like I was checking her ass out as she bent down. I watched as she lifted the bags and set them behind the cantle tying down first one side then the other. I tied the bag with the tools behind my saddle and looked over just as Bella swung into the saddle. Did I mention Bella looked hot today? And now that she was mounted on DC, she looked even more mouthwatering. I was glad Sunny was between us and I used the opportunity to adjust myself in my jeans without Bella seeing me in such a compromising position.

I lifted my foot to the stirrup and swung into the saddle and smiled at her. Bella grinned back and we started riding towards the northeast line of fencing. We rode in near silence for about a mile until we came to the first gate. I dismounted and opened it, waited for Bella to ride through, closing it behind us then remounted and continued to angle east along the fence line. We rode down into a shallow draw when I saw our first stop. And it wasn't pretty. The fence was actually in pieces, strung along the ground between the old wooden posts.

I dismounted and put my work gloves on and started untangling the wire. Bella helped as she handed me the wire stretcher, some wire staples and the hammer. Together we restrung that section of fence in just a few minutes, remounted and rode along to the next spot that needed fixing.

"Hand me that roll of wire Bella, this section is too rusty to rewire, it will just fall apart if something hits it just right."

Bella dismounted and untied the roll of wire, handing it to me. I smiled my thanks and unrolled a few rounds to measure how much I needed; I cut off the rusty wire and rolled it up to bring back to the ranch. I mended the section, put the tools back in the bag and remounted. As we rode we stopped now and then to repair sections or untangle strands of wire and restring it.

We worked easily together, seeming to know what the other needed before any words were spoken. It was amazing. She rode loose hipped, graceful in the saddle and swayed in rhythm with DC's even cadence. Sunny was power walking, mind on his job as usual, only slowing or stopping when I shifted my weight in the saddle; his gait smooth and regular.

We rode down a steep arroyo and followed an old cattle trail, keeping the fence in sight. Down here it was easier to get lost and turned around. The trees were closer together in places and widely sprouted in others. A short but thick carpet of buffalo grass spanned the ground between rocks and old stands of trees. The shallow creek was flowing freely and we decided to stop for lunch in a well shaded spot.

Swinging out of the saddle, I unwrapped the length of lead rope from the saddle horn and unbuckled the bridle, letting it fall gently from Sunny's mouth. He licked his lips several times and took a deep breath, snorting and shaking his head. I hung the bridle on the horn and looped the reins so they wouldn't drag the ground and led Sunny to the creek for a drink. Once he'd had his fill, I tied him to a nearby tree. Bella already had DC watered and tied and was working the knot loose that was holding the saddle bags on.

"Need any help?" I walked over to stand near her shoulder. I chanced a deep breath and was rewarded with the smell of cinnamon and vanilla. I wanted to run my tongue along the hollow of her neck up to her ear and nibble on it instead of eating lunch.

"You can untie the other side, if you wouldn't mind."

She smiled and went back to work loosening the knot and pulled the strings from the eyelets. I moved to the opposite side and untied the bags, lifting them off the saddle and took it over to a nearby flat rock that would serve as a table. Bella checked DC's cinch and then walked over to sit on the rock outcropping.

I opened one side of the bags and took out the containers holding grapes, some watermelon, and Bella's mouthwatering cookies. I opened the other side and took out a few bottles of water and checked the bottles of Banamine and Penicillin to make sure they weren't broken, and wrapped them back up in the ice packs that were now melted enough to be moldable and put them back in the bag and set it aside.

Bella reached for the bag and took out the sandwiches and cheese and the container of last night's pie setting them on the flat rock. I smiled and handed her a bottle of water, her fingers brushing mine as she took it. I felt a small jolt pass between us and knew she did too by her reaction.

"Oh, wow, didn't think static electricity worked down here." I laughed trying to ease the tension I suddenly felt. Bella laughed nervously and tried to busy herself with taking the rest of the food out of the saddle bags and placed it on the flat part of the rock so it wouldn't roll off. I hadn't intended to make her nervous, I was only trying to ease a seemingly awkward moment. Well it wasn't so much awkward for me, but I could tell Bella wasn't totally comfortable. She was fidgeting with the flap on the saddle bag, as if she were trying to figure out how to close it.

I picked up a sandwich and opened the wrapping, taking a bite. It was good. Really good. Bella opened her bottle of water and took a drink, her throat moving as she swallowed. As I made short work of my sandwich, I watched her and it made me want to kiss the pulse beating in her neck. I took a drink of my own water trying to distract myself from just pushing her back against the rock and kissing her. Picking up the container of cookies, I reached in and took out two, setting the box on the rock-table and put the lid on it tightly and started to eat one. Bella picked up an apple and took a bite, the juice running down her chin. I swallowed as I watched it drip off her skin and felt my jeans tighten a bit. I picked up the cheese and unwrapped a piece and held it to her mouth, mostly to see what she would do and was surprised as she boldly opened her lips and closed them around the slice and bit down. I could feel my heart rate pick up and damn if my jeans got uncomfortable. I wanted to feel those lips on mine again.

I know I had tasted them more in the last 24 hours than I probably should have, but I wanted more.

I slowly moved closer to her and stopped when we were knee to knee. I could see her pulse racing by the vein beating against the skin of her neck. It seemed to match mine. I was actually sitting lower and we ended up shoulder to shoulder as I continued to feed her the cheese. I grinned as she took the last bite from my fingers and started to put it to her lips when she stopped and looked at me, her eyes focused on mine, and slowly moved her hand to my lips. I took ahold of her hand in mine and guided it the rest of the way; and as the cheese touched my tongue, I sucked her finger into my mouth.

Bella jumped slightly as I held her hand to my mouth and sucked on her finger for a moment and let it go with a slight "pop" before I let her hand slide from mine. I smiled and took a drink of my water, chewing the cheese and swallowing it. Bella finished her apple and got up walking over to DC, giving him the core. He took it from her hand gently and I almost laughed at the expression on his face; he looked like he was in heaven with that little morsel in his mouth. I watched Bella as she spoke quietly to DC, not hearing more than her soft voice murmuring to him.

She walked back over to the rock and I couldn't help but watch the way her hips swayed with each step she took. I was definitely buying relaxed jeans next time. Bella' leg brushed mine as she stepped past me and sat down next to me. Her thigh right against mine. She smiled at me and reached for the container of grapes and took one out, popping it into her mouth as she closed her eyes and chewed. I swallowed hard and reached for a grape, holding it to her lips. Bella didn't open her eyes but smiled and parted her lips as I ran the grape along her soft skin. She gave a quiet gasp and leaned into me slightly as I pressed the grape slowly between her lips, my fingertips just barely brushing her tongue as I withdrew my hand and licked my fingertips. She never opened her eyes, but had a curious smile playing about her face. I had to make myself slow down, my heart was pounding.

"Keep your eyes closed." I whispered.

She nodded and I reached over to pick up the container of cut watermelon and opened it. Taking out a piece, I shifted so I was kneeling in front of Bella and had to steady my hand and calm myself. I leaned close as I held the fruit to her lips, stroking it gently back and forth along their length; I heard her take in a short quick breath and slowly eased the melon between her lips and watched as she bit down, the sticky sweet juice leaked out from the corner of her mouth. I smiled and waited for her to be ready for another bite. Taking another piece I repeated as I had with the first piece and teased her with it this time; instead of letting her bite into it, I pulled it back and then ran it across her lips again, this time earning a soft moan. Her lips were pink and her breathing had increased slightly and I noticed her chest rising and falling a bit faster than it was a few minutes ago. It was then I knew I had to taste her sweet lips again.

I leaned in closer putting my hand on her waist and slowly licked the juice from her chin to her lips, then pressed mine to hers. I could almost hear her heart racing and a soft moan escape as our lips met and caressed one another. I moved between her knees and put a hand behind her neck and tilted my head and sealed our mouths together. Feeling her hands move to my shoulder and waist, I pulled her off the rock seat and into my lap so she was straddling me and deepened the kiss as my tongue gently explored the inside of her mouth and glided silkily along hers. She tasted of watermelon and cinnamon and the combination was exhilarating.

I felt her hands move to the back of my neck and gripped the front of my shirt, pulling us closer, our chests rubbing together as our breathing became erratic. We took our time exploring, tasting each other, touching our lips all over one another's faces. I stroked her side and lay back pulling her on top of me. I loved the feel of her body on mine and held her by her hips as we continued to kiss. Her hands started rubbing along my shoulders and slowly slid down my arms to my waist and back up the side of my chest. Bella broke the kiss and leaned her forehead against mine, our breathing fast and matching one another.

"Are you ok? I mean was that ok, to kiss you?" I was suddenly nervous, but couldn't figure out why. I'd already kissed her a couple of times yet it felt like I needed to hear from her that it was ok, that maybe she liked it too.

"I'm fine, better than fine actually." Bella was blushing a very deep shade of red and I found it intoxicating. I reached up and stroked the side of her face with my thumb. Her eyes were closed and she leaned into my hand. Unable to resist, I pulled her back down gently and kissed her sweet lips again. It was a slow lingering kiss, full of passion.

We were lost in each other's own worlds when a few snorts startled us out of our thoughts. I felt Bella flinch in my arms and I looked over and noticed Sunny was shaking his head and stomping his hind foot like he was trying to kick off a shoe. Bella moved and I got to my feet and cautiously walked over to where Sunny was tied, speaking in a low quiet tone. He shook his head and stomped again and that was when I noticed the buzzing sound. A large horse-fly had decided to have lunch too. The half-dollar size black bee-looking fly buzzed lazily around Sunny's legs and hind quarters, then made aerial assaults to his head and neck causing Sunny to shake his head violently in an effort to rid himself of the irritant. I knew how painful a horse-fly bite could be, having been bitten a few times over the years, so I could only imagine how it felt for a horse to be bitten and not be able to shake it off.

I watched the fly and waited for it to come close to landing and smacked it hard against Sunny's rump, startling him a bit more with the sound rather than the actual physical blow. The fly dropped to the ground and I stepped on it, smashing it into the ground making sure it was dead.

"Hey boy, easy now, it's gone now, won't be biting anyone again." I crooned to him and scratched the last area I had seen the fly bite him. Sunny arched his neck and stuck his face out and started clicking his teeth together in ecstasy as I scratched his hip and worked my way over to his shoulder.

Giving him a final pat, I looked back over to Bella who had apparently busied herself with putting our forgotten lunch away. I smiled remembering exactly why we never finished eating. She pulled out two more bottles of water before tying the saddle bags closed and picked them up and tied it behind her saddle again. She tightened the cinch and untied DC, removed his bridle from the saddle horn and bridled him tying the end of her lead rope to the horn of her saddle. She looked over at me and smiled shyly.

"Is DC ok? Did he get bit?

"No, I think he's fine." Bella put her foot in the stirrup and swung into the saddle naturally.

"Good. Those things are nasty. You don't want to get bit by one, it hurts like a bitch."

I tugged the lead rope from around the tree and took the bridle off the saddle horn, bridling Sunny and secured the end of the lead rope and tightened the cinch before picking up the water bottles and handing them to Bella; mounting effortlessly.

We rode out of the shallow canyon and back up to the rim to the flat pasture and finished mending fence. We were on our way back to the ranch when I noticed the thick black storm clouds rolling in fast and the wind suddenly picked up. A summer thunder storm was on its way and it didn't look like we were going to make it back to the ranch before it hit.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*TCoJB*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**A/N: **Yes, a bit of a mystery as to where they will end up while waiting out the storm! Please leave a review.

RL in its randomness has decided to make things difficult. DC, who is a real horse, and mine to be exact, has come down with a case of EPM. I wont go into details, you can look it up online if you really want to know what it is (it's too long and complicated to describe it here). So the next chapter may be a bit longer in coming as I tend to my baby. Thank you all for reading and leaving such wonderful reviews. If you're looking for some wolf action, look up MioneWriter007's story, Bree Tanner: A New Beginning...Kirby Phelps PK's story, The Twilight Saga: Solar Flare, check it out and give them some love.

Also, I have no Beta, so all mistakes in grammar or spelling are all mine.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Twilight, nope not mine in any way just borrowing the characters for my own amusement…AH, AU, BPOV…rated M for adult/sexual situations, language, 18 and over highly recommended!**

**The Claiming of Jacob Black**

**Chapter 7**

_**JPOV**_

_I tugged the lead rope from around the tree and took the bridle off the saddle horn, bridling Sunny and secured the end of the lead rope and tightened the cinch before picking up the water bottles and handing them to Bella; mounting effortlessly. _

_We rode out of the shallow canyon and back up to the rim to the flat pasture and finished mending fence. We were on our way back to the ranch when I noticed the thick black storm clouds rolling in fast and the wind suddenly picked up, smelling like rain and had a metallic tinge to it. A summer thunder storm was on its way and it didn't look like we were going to make it back to the ranch before it hit._

**JPOV**

I looked over at Bella and saw that she had pulled her hat down tighter on her head to keep it from flying away in the increasing wind. I wanted to make sure she wasn't overly scared, as it would transfer to her horse and possibly end up creating a bigger problem than just getting caught in the rain.

"You ok over there?" I looked over to make sure Bella wasn't too freaked out but she appeared rather calm, and I was fairly impressed yet at the same time I sort of expected her to be ok with it. I couldn't imagine her spending summers out here and having never been caught in a summer storm.

"Yeah, I'm good but we're too far from the ranch, and if this storm hits us out here, we're going to be soaked before we get started. I think Esme once told me there's a small cabin back in the draw on a flat patch of ground; it's a ways back, but if we're under the cover of the trees, we shouldn't get as wet until we reach it." Bella's voice was higher in pitch and I could tell she was just a bit nervous; she was rubbing her sore hand over the saddle horn.

"Do you mean the cabin Carlisle built?" I knew the cabin wasn't far, but I was surprised Bella knew about it; but then again she _had _known the Cullens for much longer than me. Her voice had gotten louder so I could hear her over the rising wind. I reined Sunny closer to DC so Bella could hear without me having to yell.

"Yeah, I know where that is. It's back down the draw about a mile or so east and we might be able to make it before the storm hits if we hurry." Bella nodded her agreement and rubbed her arms as if she were already cold.

I knew Carlisle had built a small cabin down past the draw several years ago after he'd complained about being caught in one too many summer storms. It wasn't very big, but it had a small potbelly stove for heat. It was very similar to a studio apartment, only on a much more compact scale. It didn't have a toilet or electricity or running water but it did have 3 small windows, a farm table with a couple of chairs and a bed with extra blankets; it wasn't meant for a long term stay, but merely as a temporary place to wait out bad weather. Two years ago Carlisle had built a small corral with a lean-to attached because Stormy kept pulling loose from the hitching post and wandering off.

Remembering exactly where it was, I thought back to three summers ago when we drove the cows with weanling calves to the upper pasture and got caught in a freak hail storm. It was a rough trip; we had lost track of several calves when a couple of rogue steers decided they didn't like the direction we were going and wandered off, taking several of the calves with them. We had been searching for about an hour when the storm hit. Huge egg size hail pounded the ground around us into a slurry of mud, making the footing very slick.

After looking for another hour in the bad weather, we gave up the search and ran the horses the remaining distance to the cabin. It was small, but a welcome respite. Hunkering down for the night, using the stove for heat and a lantern for light, we were relatively comfortable. The next morning we woke up, readied the horses and found the calves huddled next to the cabin bawling for their mamas and reunited them with the herd later that morning with the steers having found their way during the storm. I was grateful we had been able to get out of the storm safely and wait it out; I shuddered to think what could have happened if the cabin hadn't been there. It had been quite the story to tell.

"We need to go back that way," I called out and pointed behind us.

We reined the horses back towards the way we came from the shallow draw just as the first drops of rain began to fall. Dodging around rocks, brush and fallen trees, we tried to keep under the cover of the pines and scrub oaks but got wet anyway as the sky opened up with a deluge of water drenching us both before we had gotten very far. Bella gave a little squeal-like scream when the rain started coming down hard.

I turned to see that she was ok and had to chuckle to myself. She suddenly looked like a half-drowned kitten. Her hair was plastered to her neck and loose strands stuck along her cheeks. Her hat had done nothing to keep her dry and her clothes were now pasted to her skin showing the outline of her bra and her nipples, pressing against the cloth. Water ran in rivulets down her neck from her hat. My own clothes didn't fare much better, my wet jeans clinging to my legs as we tried to stay under the cover of the trees.

The rain was now coming down in sheets and showed no sign of stopping soon. It was getting dark fast with the approaching storm and the temperature felt like it had fallen nearly fifty degrees in the last twenty minutes.

The shallow creek we had eaten lunch next to just hours ago was now knee deep and swirling around the rocks and small boulders that lay strewn along its course. We pushed the horses back across it and up the slight embankment, heading back up the other side. Bella stayed close and held her hat onto her head as the wind increased.

Huge clumps of scotch broom and sage snatched at our legs as we rode past the noxious smelling brush and around outcroppings of rock covered in a tangle of wicked-looking blackberry canes. I could hear the trees creaking around us, the wind rocking them back and forth. We urged the horses faster towards where I knew the cabin to be, and hoped that none of the limbs would come down on our heads as we rode on.

Small branches were falling from the upper reaches of the scrub oaks that littered the area, hitting the ground and bouncing to stillness. I looked around as I heard a loud groan and a sharp snap, watching as an old pine began to lean with the direction of the wind and fall in slow motion landing a few yards in front of us. Sunny balked and tried to back up, spinning to the right nearly unseating Bella when DC swung his shoulder to the left trying to dodge out of the way of residual falling branches. I watched in awe as Bella not only managed to stay in the saddle, but did it with the grace and ease of a practiced rider. She didn't jerk the reins, or spur him over, but rather moved with him as one creature.

"Whoa, easy son, easy." Murmuring as I patted Sunny's neck and tried to calm my own racing heart, I looked over at Bella who was draped over DC's neck, hugging him and crooning softly to him. DC's ears flicked back and forth rapidly and I could see his nostrils flare as his sides heaved, breathing in and out rapidly. He soon calmed enough for Bella to sit up, still patting his shoulder in reassurance.

"Are you two ok? Did you get hit with any branches?" I had to yell to be heard over the wind and the groaning of the woods around us.

"No, we're fine. He's just a bit nervous, but I think he's good now." Bella yelled back, her arms wrapped around her chest now; she was shivering now, but whether it was from being cold or scared I didn't know. I was fine myself, but I was getting worried for her. It was beginning to seem like she hadn't been caught in too many summer storms; at least none like this one.

"We're almost there; it's just over the bluff and down the other side. Come on." I didn't want us to be out here any longer than we needed to be. Bella nodded and guided DC along behind me, trying to stay close.

I neck reined Sunny around the fallen tree and let him pick his way through the debris and around stumps and old dead fall. I looked over my shoulder to make sure Bella was following. It had gotten very dark now and I could barely see the lighter color of the sky through the trees. The canopy of trees felt like it was closing in as we urged the horses as fast as we dared up the hill. Making it to the top of the bluff I could see the Cullen's farm house, like a tiny speck in the distance. We rode down the other side and back into the trees, still dodging rocks and tree stumps, the rain yet hammering us from above. Another ten minutes of zig zagging through the brush, I saw the small cabin's roof between a thick stand of pines that surrounded the small one-room cabin and corral.

Riding at a quick trot we arrived at the cabin, soaked and shivering. Not saying a word to each other, we dismounted and led the horses into the tiny lean-to and began to unsaddle them, putting our gear in a small tool shed built into the wall. It was just big enough to hold both saddles and the few fencing supplies we carried with us. I left Sunny's halter on and turned him loose in the corral with DC. The two geldings huddled close together under the lean-to roof to keep as dry as they could. Satisfied they would be safe for the time being, I closed the gate behind Bella and me as we half ran to the door of the cabin, scrambling to open it with cold shaking fingers.

Once inside, I looked around for something to use for light and found an oil lantern next to the wall on the small table and some matches sitting on the potbellied stove. I lit the lantern and hung it on the hook that extended from the wall then I put a couple pieces of kindling in the stove along with some fire starter and old newspapers and got a fire going. Bella was standing by the door still shivering violently. I stood and walked over to her and took her in my arms, rubbing up and down her arms and back tying to warm her. Leading her to the little stove I stood in front of her while the heat from the stove started to warm her back side.

"We need to get out of these wet clothes so we can get warm." I didn't want to scare her by just ripping her clothes off. But we had to get warm and by staying in wet clothes it wasn't going to happen, I didn't want either of us to end up sick with pneumonia; we were too far from the main road and even farther into the trees that no full-sized vehicle would have made it within a mile of the cabin should we need extra help in getting out.

I hesitantly lifted my hands to unbutton her shirt, trying to gauge her reaction. I had dreamed of undressing Bella and while it looked like I was actually going to get my wish, it wasn't for the reason I'd wanted. Bella nodded as a chill took over her body and she started shaking harder. I fumbled with the buttons on her shirt, my fingers feeling thick and numb. Ignoring my own discomfort I managed to get her shirt unbuttoned and peeled it off her goose bump-covered body and quickly turned to wring it out and lay it across one of the two chairs in the small room, leaving her in a thin tank top.

Removing her pants would require more from her but she was shaking so hard now, I didn't want to hurt Bella by yanking off her jeans, so I carefully and ungracefully got her pants unbuttoned and started to peel them down her hips. Bella stood shivering with her hands on my shoulders for balance as I bent down and took her boots and socks off and finished taking off her jeans, leaving her now in just her underwear. I wrung her pants out as well as I could manage and hung them over the spare chair.

Bella was standing next to the wood stove still shivering, trying to warm herself by rubbing her hands up and down her arms. I walked over to the small bed and pulled one of the blankets off of it and wrapped it around her shoulders then added a larger piece of wood to the stove. Looking around the small room I noticed a short length of thin rope and decided when we were done I'd string it above the stove and use it to hang our clothes up so they would dry faster. There was also a shotgun hung over the door and a box of shot gun shells on the small shelf next to the window. I briefly wondered when they had been left there; they weren't there the last time I had been here. I'd have to remember to ask Carlisle about it when we got back to the ranch.

Kicking off my boots, I began to strip off my own wet shirt and pants, wringing them out. I quickly grabbed the length of rope and strung it across the short room over the stove, hanging both pairs of jeans over the line. I stood there with just my boxers on, then I grabbed Bella's shirt along with mine and hung them up too. I could just barely start to feel the heat from the stove and figured our clothes would be dry in a couple hours, maybe by morning. Hopefully we would be warmed up by then as well. There was no sense in trying to go back to the ranch until the storm was over and I knew we'd be safe and dry here for the night.

I took the other blanket off the bed and draped it over my shoulders, covering myself not from modesty, but because I was starting to feel the chill too. Nudging Bella towards the bed, she didn't need too much encouragement to lie down and huddle under the blanket. After adding another piece of wood and double checking the stove to make sure the damper was open, I lay next to her. The last thing we needed to happen was dying of asphyxia from smoke.

Bella lay facing the wood stove; I climbed up the bed so that I could lay behind her trying to keep her as warm as possible. She was shivering and hadn't said a word since we had entered the cabin. The only sounds inside the small room were the crackling of the burning wood, our breathing, and the occasional chattering of Bella's teeth as she slowly warmed up.

Outside the storm still hammered the roof with rain and occasionally what I had assumed were waves of hail. The small windows had become rather steamy after a while so I wagered a silent guess the temperature had dropped quite a bit and worried about Sunny and DC, hoping they were ok. They only had short summer coats, but as long as they stayed under the lean-to they should be ok.

I lay there for a while, surprisingly my mind blank. It was a while later when I closed my eyes and was lulled into dreamless slumber by the pattering of rain on the roof and windows and the crackling of the wood as it split in the fire from the heat.

I woke up sometime later to the sound of the squeaking of the woodstove door opening and looked over to see Bella, still wrapped in her blanket, putting more wood on the fire. Closing the door and turning around she smiled that beautiful warmth inducing smile that only she can smile, wrapped her blanket tighter around herself and came back over to lie next to me as I lifted the edge of my blanket to allow her the added warmth of both. Looking at the window and seeing no light, I assumed it was around the middle of the night sometime.

"How long have I been asleep?" I didn't really care; now that I was warmed up and awake-_oh so very wide_ _awake_-all I could think about was that Bella was practically naked and pressed against my chest, covered by the blankets of course, but still _almost_ naked. I was finding it hard to focus on what she was saying.

"A few hours I think. It's still raining and the wind is still blowing really bad. I checked on the horses and they're fine, still under the lean-to." Her voice was soft and comforting. I leaned up a bit and pressed my nose to the back of her blanket covered neck; she took in a deep breath and I could feel her shiver slightly. I smiled to myself.

"That's good, they weren't shaking or acting colicky were they?" I trusted her knowledge; I just wanted to hear her voice, in bed, with me, almost naked, with me, in bed.

"No, just standing under the lean-to nose to tail. It's pretty muddy out there so I didn't go any farther than the front door." Her voice was soothing.

"Good, I was a bit worried about them getting too cold and wet, even if it is the middle of summer." I stifled a yawn and shivered a little. But it wasn't from the cold. The cabin was still cool, but warmer than it had been when we got here and being huddled under the blankets with another warm body made it even more comfortable.

I pulled her closer to me as I tucked her under my chin, wrapping my arm around her waist and pressed my hips into her backside hoping she wouldn't object. Bella took a deep breath and as she exhaled she relaxed into my arms and scooted back into me. My heart started to race. Slowly my hand made soft gentle circles on her blanket covered stomach. Hearing her breathing lose rhythm, I stopped all movement. Bella rolled over and I instantly got lost in her eyes as she looked at me.

"I'm sor…" I didn't get to finish apologizing for making her uneasy when she leaned in and kissed me. I kissed her back, her lips now warm and soft against my own. I was losing myself in a haze with these simple kisses; they weren't demanding or seeking like we had experienced earlier but rather more like gentle caresses. I wanted a little more, I was getting dizzy from kissing her. I slid my tongue along her lip gently requesting entrance.

Our breathing started getting heavier and I shifted my weight a bit, pulling her up my chest and tried to deepen the kiss. She started to kiss me back, but I was startled when I felt Bella pulled back; she closed her eyes and leaned her forehead into my chest. "I'm sorry, I can't…"

So, she wasn't ready to go any farther and I decided right then that no matter how badly I wanted her, I wasn't going to push her past her comfort zone, not out here, not yet. But I was going to make this girl see that she was desirable and wanted. I wanted her; I desired her. And not just for sex. She was smart, funny, knew how to handle a horse—which I thought was totally hot, and she could cook. Not that I would starve on my own culinary talents, but she did make a mean blueberry pie. The thoughts of what else she could make tickled the back of my mind as I filed them away for pondering later.

"Shhh, it's ok. If anyone should be sorry, it's me. I shouldn't be trying to take advantage of you." I looked down at the top of her head. I felt bad. I didn't want to make her uncomfortable, and although the cabin was fairly secluded, it was a rather awkward place to try something…more.

"But you have to admit, there's no worrying about anyone walking in on us…" I gave her a crooked grin as I attempted to lighten the awkwardness with poorly veiled humor that only served to make Bella blush a deep red.

"It's not that. I just don't want to give you the wrong idea about me. I'm not the kind of girl who just goes around kissing any guy who puckers up." Bella's voice was a bit shaky and I wondered what was going on in her mind, what was she thinking about.

Was she thinking about that jerk she used to date, and how he hurt her? Did was she thinking I was a jerk who just wanted to get into her pants? Did she think I would hurt her?

**BPOV**

"Bella, I don't think you understand. In this short time I have known you, I couldn't think of you that way. I'll be the first to admit, those kisses we shared, maybe should have waited but looking back on them, I wouldn't change a thing; I enjoyed every one of them, and I would like to think you did too."

Jake was right. I did enjoy those kisses and very much so. Deep down I'd wanted more of them, lots more. I hadn't wanted to stop, but the haunting memory in my past was keeping me from moving forward; until I could get past that seemingly huge obstacle, I was going to be alone for a very long, long time. Jake took a deep breath before continuing.

"I like you, a lot. You're cute, sweet, nice, think of others' needs, and you're a hard worker. When you fell into that hay stack, I'm ashamed to say I briefly thought you were going to be one of those girls who would cop out and quit working because it scared you. But you didn't; you laughed and brushed it off and went back to work. Plus you know how to handle a horse, and, if I can be so bold as to tell you this, I find that very hot." Jake's voice was deep and comforting, I felt hypnotized by the sound of it.

I held my breath, he thought the way I handled DC was hot? I could feel myself blushing. I had been told I ride well, pretty well even, but no one has ever told me it was hot. I just rode how I always rode; I didn't think it was anything special. DC was a good horse, smart and well trained, that must have been what he was really commenting on, not my riding skills.

"I haven't seen anyone stay on a horse like you did earlier. And I've seen many people ride, from self-taught riders to professional trainers. Most people would have made close personal friends with the ground, but not you. Not only did you stay on, but you calmed DC down. He listened to you and your touch soothed him. He trusted you enough to let you guide him out of a dangerous situation, and that says more about you than you can know."

His arms tightened around me slightly and I rested my head fully against his bare chest. My mind was reeling with what he was saying, but I couldn't organize my thoughts, they were jumbled. His voice was calming, but my heart was still racing. I was the one to lean in and kiss him, and I liked it, a lot. Almost too much. Did I want things to go farther? Yes, I did, if I was going to be honest with myself. But out here? In the woods? It was actually a perfect place, no one to walk in on us, no phone to interrupt us; and I think that scared me more than actually wanting to be with him. Because we _wouldn't_ be interrupted.

I tried to breathe deeply to calm myself, listening to his regular heartbeat and feeling his breath on the top of my head. It sent shivers over my body to know I was this close to him. It then dawned on me…I was in his arms. He was holding me, close. And I was only in my tank top and panties. HOLY CRAP! I was only in my underclothes? How the…? Then I remembered how soaked we were when we got here last night. And how Jake had helped get me out of my wet shirt and jeans; that couldn't have been easy for him, and if I had been warm and more lucid…. I gave myself a mental head shake to try to clear where my thoughts were headed. Not out here. Not now.

"So how long do you think we'll be staying here?" I figured a subject change would keep my thoughts from running inappropriate images through my mind.

"I'm not sure, but at least until the storm breaks. It wouldn't be a good idea to try to leave with it still raining as hard as it is. The creek will be much higher right now and not very safe to cross. It'll be full of downfall and rocks washing down from upstream." He paused as he yawned and I could hear the rush of air fill his lungs. It was soothing and I relaxed into his arms, feeling comfortable for the first time in a very long, long time.

"Was there any hay in that small shed we put the saddles in? I don't remember seeing any. I bet the horses are hungry, they didn't get any dinner." I was worried about the horses not getting fed, but asked more for an excuse to hear his voice again.

"I think there might be a bale or part of one in there. I thought I saw some in there, but I'd have to go and look. I'll double check in the morning."

"And what about water? I don't remember seeing a bucket or trough in the corral when we got here." They needed water more than they'd need hay. I knew the horses would be fine, but I liked hearing the sound of his voice.

"There's a 50 gallon trough in the corner, on the side of the cabin, they can get to it, and I'm sure it's full by now, so I wouldn't worry about the water."

I scooted closer, snuggling into his body, pressing myself closer to him; the thin blankets the only barrier between us. It was still cool in the cabin, and I was glad I put several more pieces of wood in the stove. Our clothes were almost dry and as much as I was embarrassed to be nearly naked under a blanket next to an equally nearly naked man-a very hot, sexy man that I wouldn't mind letting have his way with me-I was in no hurry to put them back on.

The rhythm of his breathing was like a sedative, it made me feel so safe. I was so relaxed, I didn't mind it when his hand found its way between the blankets and met the skin of my waist. I did tense slightly, but relaxed when I realized he had fallen asleep again.

I lay awake for a while, just listening to the sound of his heart beat and his breathing combined with the sounds of the rain on the roof of the cabin and the slight groaning of the trees swaying in the wind outside. My own hand traced its way to his waist and I unconsciously pulled our bodies closer and rubbed my cheek into his chest and inhaled deeply, smelling his unique scent of sweat, a faint smell of soap, horse, and male musk. I finally closed my eyes and my brain cleared all thoughts long enough for me to drift into a dreamless sleep.

A loud snort from outside startled me awake, making my heart pound in my chest; I kept my eyes closed for a moment, trying to remember where I was. I could tell there was some light coming in the window from behind my closed eyelids, and when I finally did open my eyes it was to the sight of a pair of gorgeous brown orbs looking into mine.

"Hey beautiful." Jake's soft voice washed over me and I strangely felt at home.

Could I really be comfortable with him, with Jake? Sure I could, I thought I could easily be with him and be happy, very happy in fact. But did I want to let myself go there after what E…he put me through all those years ago? Maybe it _was_ time to let it go. I'd lived with the pain and feeling of rejection for so long it was a part of me I wasn't sure I was ready to let go of. But what if it was all just a game for Jake, to get into my pants? Not that it would have bothered me _that_ much if it were Jake, I mean, he was very easy on the eyes, he was gentle, kind, helpful, caring, funny, he liked my cooking, he was really sexy…maybe I should give him a chance.

"Hey." I looked up and smiled, knowing I was instantly blushing. I was suddenly aware I was still tucked in his arms and the lower half of my body rubbed against his and I could feel him against my thigh. It made me nervous, but at the same time, it felt right. It didn't bother me like I thought it would. It felt…normal.

He leaned in and kissed my nose as I closed my eyes and kept the smile on my face. I then felt his lips on my cheek and a feeling of nervousness hit my stomach again. His lips lingered longer than it would take to just place a peck on my cheek and I could feel his breath close to my ear. I tilted my head up and ghosted my lips across his jaw, venturing to flick my tongue along his skin. I him moan so softly that had I not been right under him, I might have imagined it.

Jake moved back on the bed and the few inches of distance between our bodies allowed a gust of cool air to pass between us making me whimper quietly and shiver. He shifted his hips a bit so he was leaning over me as I was now laying on my back, partly underneath him, my hand still on his hip from before. I looked up his chest to his face and felt like I was bewitched. Closing my eyes and inhaling deeply, I found I couldn't think, couldn't move, my heart was pounding in my chest and I could feel my brain screaming at me to do something, anything!

I opened my eyes and watched as if in slow motion Jake leaned down and kissed me. And it wasn't a soft kiss. It was full of want, need, desire, passion and something more I couldn't make my brain fathom. His lips were soft but demanding as they parted against mine and I felt his tongue tickle along my lips, asking for entrance. I think I had forgotten to breath because the next instant I was panting against his mouth, my hands now tangled in his hair and pulling him closer to me.

Our mouths fought for dominance, but I gladly gave the win to him. His hands started to roam the blanket covered sides of my body and I inched my way closer to him, lust now working its way through my brain and seeping into every pour of my skin. Jake moved so he was laying partly over me, still covered in the other blanket as we continued to kiss. My brain was going fuzzy the longer we kissed, and while I _really_ wanted to farther than just kissing, I couldn't make myself do it.

I pulled my body back, pushing against his chest with my hands. Our breathing was heavy and I could feel him against my thigh, as much as I wanted him and he apparently wanted me, I just couldn't.

"Jake…no, please. I can't. I just can't."

I pushed myself back away from him and got off the bed, walked over to where our clothes were hanging up and grabbed my shirt. My hands were shaking, but not from cold. From the loss of contact. I wanted nothing more than to have him hold me, to touch me, kiss me and lo… I shook my head slightly. If I allowed myself to go there now, I would just ruin everything and it would be a long lonely summer. I liked Jake, a lot, probably more than I should have. But it was still too soon. Wait. Too soon? Can four years be considered too soon?

Lowering the blanket from my shoulders, I pulled my shirt on and buttoned it. Reaching for my pants, I heard Jake move off the bed and walk over to stand behind me. I stood still for a moment and felt his hands on my hips. He pulled me against his body and wrapped his arms around me, his chin on my shoulder.

I dropped my jeans and held onto his arms, my head now tilted back onto his shoulder. I felt a soft kiss on my neck that sent goose bumps down my body. Jake's hands rubbed up and down my sides as his lips continued their quest gently across my neck to my shoulder as he pushed the collar of my shirt open with his chin.

I could feel my heart starting to race when Jake's hands gripped my hips firmly and turned me around to face him. I looked up into his dark eyes as his lips met mine in a fevered frenzy; I knew this time there would be no stopping.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~TCoJC~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**A/N:** Please leave a review. Also check out light4dawn's work "Ascent from Darkness".

Thank you to all who reviewed the last chapter and for your heartfelt well wishes. DC's steadily getting better and hopefully by late spring/early summer we'll be ready to hit the trails again.


End file.
